Gone
by Twiggy-Kill-Me
Summary: [Discontinued due to too many plot holes and grammar mistakes] Naruto x Sakura x Naruto x Hinata x Naruto
1. 1

I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.  
  
Pairings: Naruto x Sakura and others  
  
Info: This story follows after Sasuke left leaf to join Orochimaru. Naruto and gang manage to get him back and I'm taking it from there.  
  
Prologue:  
  
A young shinobi with ocean blue eyes say looking into thee horizon of his village, the sun was setting, giving out beautiful golden rays which made the boys blond hair shine like the halo of an angel.  
  
But to the people of this village the boy was no angel, but a demon, a very powerful one at that. You see 12 years ago A very powerful fox demon called Kyubi no Kitsune attacked the village killing hundreds. The most powerful ninja, the fourth Hokage sealed the demon in a newborn baby. This baby is the boy with golden hair and blue eyes, his name is Uzumaki Naruto.  
  
However this boy is nothing like a demon, he is perhaps the most trustworthy person you can meet. Because he has never known his parents and because the village loathed his existence, he had always tried to do his best to get people to acknowledge him. Now after his chuunin exams, his fight with Garaa and the mission to bring back Sasuke he was getting some recognition, but this was not enough as his own so called friends and mentor did not show him any signs of acknowledgement. The only one who knows or shows him any respect is Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba and Chouji, as they were with him when he went to rescue Sasuke.  
  
But from the shadows a pair of fiery red eyes were watching the Kitsune with sympathy and care. "Soon my friend you not be alone anymore" the figure whispered to himself and disappeared into the shadows just as he appeared. 


	2. 2

I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.  
  
Pairings: Naruto x Sakura and others  
  
Info: This story follows after Sasuke left leaf to join Orochimaru. Naruto and gang manage to get him back and I'm taking it from there.  
  
Sakura sat beside Sasuke's bed looking down at the sleeping boy. Although the boy was her no.1 crush her mind was not on him or his injuries right now, in fact it was on her other teammate, Naruto. All she could think about was how Naruto carries back Sasuke and Neji in his arms while Shikamaru, Kiba and Chouji were supporting each other by their shoulders. It's not anything special to see someone carrying an injured person into the hospital, but in Naruto's case it was as he was even more injured than all 5 of them combined. But all of those injuries seemed nothing to him. He actually smiled in that condition to her and said, "I kept my promise Sakura Chan" before collapsing to the ground. All of the other shinobi's were still in the hospital after a week but when Sakura went to visit Naruto he was not in his ward room, she asked the nurse regarding his whereabouts but the nurse replies that he was healed and was discharged. She could not believe her ears as no one could have healed that fast from those kinds of injuries. But before she could go off looking for him her sensei Kakashi appeared and assured her that Naruto was ok and she should leave him alone for some time.  
  
On the other side of town Naruto was sitting at his favorite seat at the Icharaku Ramen stand eating his favorite Ramen noodles. Ramen always managed to cheer him up no matter how depressed he felt, but right now it was not helping. It's been a week since Sasuke was brought back from Orochimaru's men but no one has said a word to him, no one except Tsunade and Jiraiya. Naruto knew that they cared for him but he wanted for some other people to acknowledge his achievement. Someone like his friends and most importantly his teacher Kakashi.  
  
Kakashi seemed to like Sasuke a lot better as he was getting personal training lesson from him, although Naruto got lesson from Jiraiya, who is one of the legendary 3 ninja's, it was still not the same as he thought of Kakashi as someone more that a teacher. So it really broke his heart when Kakashi ignored his pleas to train him. Snapping back to reality, Naruto finished his ramen and made his way towards his apartment while looking up to the sky without realizing someone was following him.  
  
TBC 


	3. 3

I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.  
  
Pairings: Naruto x Sakura and others  
  
Info: This story follows after Sasuke left leaf to join Orochimaru. Naruto and gang manage to get him back and I'm taking it from there.  
  
English is not my first language; please inform me if there are any mistakes I'll correct them.  
  
As Naruto made his way towards his apartment, he thought he saw a shadow up on the roofs but he soon dismissed it an ANBU member doing his or her patrols.  
  
In his sleepy daze, he reached for his keys and opened his door not realizing someone was behind him. The figure pushed Naruto inside and kicked the door closed. In the confusion Naruto slipped and fell flat on his face. When he regained his composure, he quickly grabbed a kunai from his pouch and tried to stab the attacker, but Naruto was stopped dead in his tracks when he saw whom the attacker was.  
  
"ITACHI!!.. What! How!" Naruto yelled.  
  
"Calm down Naruto I'm not here to hurt you, but if you don't calm down I'll will be forced it silence you."  
  
"Why the hell should I listen to a bastard like you? Tell me what your doing here or I'll kick your ass and then call the ANBU to take your remains to Sasuke."  
  
Itachi just smirked at that remark and replied  
  
"I see that the Kyubi has given you some of his attitude as well as his power. Now just shut up and follow me to see Tsunade, if you wont come quietly I'll have to use force. Its your choice."  
  
"Well lead the way you sharingan freak" inside Naruto knew that Itachi had to be telling the truth about going to see Tsunade as he would not have lied if he wanted to take Naruto.  
  
Jumping out of Naruto's open window Itachi started to jump towards the Hokage's office with Naruto following closely behind him. When they reached the office Itachi used the back door instead of the normal entrance. Once inside he hit a couple of spots on the wall when a secret entrance opened and it led directly to Tsunade's office.  
  
The voluptuous 5th hokage did not seem the least bit surprised when Itachi walked in with Naruto.  
  
"Did he give you any problems? She asked.  
  
"Not really he was just real noisy" Itachi said with a cold voice,  
  
"Well Naruto you must be wondering what's going on, I guess it's finally time to tell you. You know the story that says Itachi killed all of the Uchiha clan right? Well that's not true. The one who killed the clan was the Akatsuki group. The reason for this was to get you. You see the Uchiha's were given the task of taking care of you when you were born, but before they could take you into their family they were killed."  
  
" I thought the Uchiha clan was strong? How could they have been killed by a group of less than 10 people?" Asked Naruto  
  
"Well that's true but they were poisoned before they were killed. Itachi was not there when it happened. His parents dying wish was for him to look after you. So we sent him to go undercover into the Akatsuki group. Sasuke was not informed of this as he was too small to understand and even if we told him, he would not have believed us as he saw his brother covered in his parent's blood."  
  
"Then why did Itachi try to kidnap me before?"  
  
"He was trying to take you and train you before the Akatsuki could get their hands on you. You see the Akatsuki has put Itachi in charge of capturing you, and they don't keep an eye on him. Granted Jiraiya is strong, but Itachi is more qualified to teach you one how to use the Kyubi."  
  
"If Itachi is so strong why did he not kill the Akatsuki group by himself?" (I just love as to how simple minded Naruto is ^_^)  
  
"That's a good question but the Akatsuki never meets as a group and they actually have members stronger than Itachi, at least that what we have been informed of. Itachi was supposed to meet with you and Jiraiya and take you away to train but Kakashi the jounins and Sasuke coming and trying to fight Itachi disrupted this. That's why Jiraiya had to pretend to fight Itachi."  
  
"So what's going to happen now?" Naruto whispered, still unable to believe all that he was told.  
  
"Now I want you to follow Itachi and train until the next chuunin exam, which is in 6 months. I will tell everyone that you left with Jiraiya to train and that we don't know when you'll be back. So Naruto are you ready?"  
  
"I.I. don't know. This is so weird. But I guess I don't really have a choice now do I. So when do we leave?"  
  
"You leave right away. Oh and Naruto someone will be joining you on your little trip." "Who?"  
  
"You'll see. Now go and remember I'll always be praying for you safety." 


	4. 4

I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.  
  
Pairings: Naruto x Sakura and others  
  
Info: This story follows after Sasuke left leaf to join Orochimaru. Naruto and gang manage to get him back and I'm taking it from there.  
  
English is not my first language; please inform me if there are any mistakes I'll correct them.  
  
The moon was high above the sky as Naruto made his way out of the village with Itachi. He took one final look at Konoha, as it would be six long months before he would return to his home. Naruto was also wondering if anyone other than Tsunade and Jiraiya would miss him, if sakura would miss him.  
  
"Heh, Sakura chan I bet your happy with Sasuke now right? But don't worry I'll come back stronger and then we'll go out on a ramen date."  
  
"Did you say something?" asked Itachi  
  
" Ah no, nothing. Just thinking about all the ramen in my house that's going to waste."  
  
"Don't worry I'll buy you all the ramen you can handle, so just shut up and follow me."  
  
Meanwhile in Konoha hospital, sakura felt than something was not right. She could not place a finger on what it was, so she chose to ignore the feeling and continue to look after Sasuke.  
  
"Oi freak where are we going? We have almost been traveling for 8 hours and I have yet to see any of the ramen you promised me."  
  
"The names Itachi and you'll get your ramen when we get to the next town which is about 1 hour from here."  
  
A very long hour later, Itachi and Naruto found themselves in an average town looking for a ramen stall to eat. Naruto yelled as he found one and practically dragged Itachi to it. They found a place to sit and Naruto started to order every kind of ramen on the menu.  
  
"Are you sure you can eat all of that?"  
  
"Since your paying I'll make sure I eat it. I'm not going to waste a chance like this." Said Naruto with a grin.  
  
Itachi the true sharingan master, the shinobi who became an Anbu at the age of 13, the person who even Orochimaru hates to cross, was now smiling at the little blonds innocence.  
  
"Hey Itachi the old hag said that someone was going to join us, who is it?"  
  
"Its me" Naruto turned around to see whom the voice belong to, as it sounded very familiar. Naruto fell on from his chair while choking on his ramen.  
  
Before Naruto's ramen could touch the ground a hand made out of sand grabbed the bowl and set it back on the table.  
  
"It's nice seeing you again Uzumaki Naruto." Said Garaa in an emotionless tone of voice.  
  
"Gar.aaa.. what do you mean you're the one!!! How can you be the one? And why is it I keep getting stuck with freaks!!! The old hag is gonna pay when I get back!"  
  
"Calm down Naruto. The Akatsuki also wants him because of what's inside of him. Plus he has been made a leaf genin effective of now." He was not given mush of a choice when he attacked Konoha. I have sealed Shukaku in him, The seal is not as strong or powerful as yours but since Shukaku is not as strong as what resides in you, so its more than sufficient to hold him. He no longer has trouble controlling his anger and killing intentions. But he still has to work on his emotions."  
  
"Heh this coming from a sharingan freak" Naruto laughed as he said it.  
  
Garaa on the other hand was wondering what Itachi was talking about when he said "Shukaku is not as strong as what resides in you" resides in Naruto? 'Does this mean naruto also has a demon or something inside of him? That would explain a lot of things. But by looking at Naruto I would not have guessed something like that.'  
  
"Garaa eat up. We will leave as soon as you finish eating" said Itachi  
  
Garaa just nodded and ordered some food. He finished his food just as Naruto cleaned up his 15th bowl of ramen. The trio left the town and headed north to begin their training. 


	5. 5

I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.  
  
Pairings: Naruto x Sakura and others  
  
Info: This story follows after Sasuke left leaf to join Orochimaru. Naruto and gang manage to get him back and I'm taking it from there.  
  
English is not my first language; please inform me if there are any mistakes I'll correct them.  
  
Sakura was startled by the sound of someone knocking at Sasuke's room door.  
  
"Come in." said Sakura softly as to not wake Sasuke up.  
  
"Oh hi Hinata, Sasuke is sleeping right now but your welcomed to stay if you like."  
  
"Ano I'm not really here to see Sasuke kun"  
  
"Your not? Then why are you here?"  
  
"I'm just here to see if Naruto kun was here as he was not in his house or the ramen stand for the past 2 days."  
  
"Wow Naruto has not been to Icharaku in 2 days.. Is the world going to end?" said Sakura to no one in particular.  
  
"Hey Hinata tell you what, I have not been out of the room in a while and I could the fresh air. Lets go look for Naruto.'  
  
With that the 2 genins left the hospital to look for the loudest most hyperactive ninja in Konoha.  
  
After 2 ½ days of traveling Itachi, Naruto and Garaa finally stopped at a remote jungle in the middle of god knows where.  
  
"Hey Itachi what is this place?"  
  
This is the Forest of the Underworld. This will be our training place from now on. First things first, Naruto come here I need to talk to you for a while.  
  
"What's up?" asked Naruto.  
  
I want you to tell Garaa about the Kyubi. Before you say anything you need to understand one thing. He has been through the same thing that you have and he also has a demon trapped inside of him, another reason is the both of you are going to be working as partners from now until the chuunin exam. Plus I believe that the both of you will become very good friends one you get to know each other. A good base for a strong friendship starts with trust. And I want you to trust each other.  
  
"What will he think of me once I tell him?"  
  
"He wont think of anything. Go ahead and tell him I'll go look for some firewood."  
  
With that Itachi jumped away and Naruto walked towards Garaa on the other side of the trees.  
  
"Garaa I have something to tell you. Would you listen to me for a while?"  
  
"Aaa go ahead".  
  
"You remember in the previous chuunin exam with my fight with Neji and my fight with you? Do you remember the red chakra?"  
  
"Well that's what I want to talk to you about. Have you heard about the story of the Demon Kyubi that attacked Konoha village 12 years ago?"  
  
"Yes I have heard of it. The Kyubi is said to be one of the strongest demon to exist but your fourth hokage managed to kill it at the cost of his life." Stated Garaa  
  
Well part of that story is true but the Kyubi was not killed, as he was too powerful. The hokage sealed the Kyubi in a newborn baby as his last resort to stop the Kyubi's rampage. And guess who the lucky baby is. I'll give you one clue, he has got blonde hair and blue eyes and his favorite food is ramen. Know who it is?  
  
"Naruto you cant mean that its you?"  
  
Naruto almost had to stop his eyes from popping out of their sockets as a result of Garaa's thick headedness towards the obivious..  
  
"Of course its me I'm practically pointing a sign above my head with that clue I gave you and you still cant figure it out. Jeez all that sand must have messed your brains up. Anyway I never knew this until a year ago when a traitor told me. Anyway forget it Itachi told me to tell you and I did, so lets skip the details. Now I know about you and you know about me."  
  
"I never knew Naruto but I know as to how you must have felt."  
  
"Aahhhh I told you to forget it stop reminding me of that crap. Lets go look for the freak he is taking too long for the firewood." Said Naruto  
  
Before Naruto could finish his sentence Itachi appeared and told them "Now that we are all one big happy family let's get started."  
  
Both Naruto and Garaa shivered as they watched Itachi finish his sentence with an evil grin.  
  
As Sakura and Hinata made their way to the hokage office as to find out where Naruto is, the bumped into 2 people who they thought they would never see again so soon.  
  
"Temari and the puppet user, what the hell are you doing here. Hinata I'll hold them off you go get some help."  
  
"Oi Oi.. We are not here to fight, we are here legally. Plus my name is KANKURO NOT PUPPET USER!!!!"  
  
"What do you mean you're here legally?"  
  
We are now a part of the leaf we are no more sand. It was a sign of peace between the 2 villages and another reason was for Garaa as he requested this: Temari answered  
  
Sakura and Hinata could not believe their ears, but they chose to leave the topic at that.  
  
"I'll be watching the both of you and if you try anything I'll get Sasuke kun to beat you up," said sakura in a very stupid and childish manner before jumping away from a laughing Temari and Kankuro. 


	6. 6

I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.  
  
Pairings: Naruto x Sakura and others  
  
Info: This story follows after Sasuke left leaf to join Orochimaru. Naruto and gang manage to get him back and I'm taking it from there.  
  
English is not my first language; please inform me if there are any mistakes I'll correct them.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
"Naruto I want to create as many Kage Bunshin as you can. If you feel that you run out of chakra don't use the Kyubi but stop creating any more clones and start running."  
  
"Running?" asked Naruto  
  
"Yes running. Plus I want you to use this on your body." Itachi said while handing Naruto a vest filled with weights.  
  
"What!!!! This thing is heavy. How the hell am I supposed to use this and run around after I finish off my chakra? Are you nuts?"  
  
"The reason I'm asking you to do this is to increase your chakra reserve instead of only relying on the Kyubi when you are in a pinch. So now shut up and start." Itachi said while flaring up his sharingan.  
  
Naruto shivered before sulking away to begin his training.  
  
Garaa's training was to start moving around using his feet instead of just relying on his sand to do all the work.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
"What!!"  
  
"What do you mean Naruto left with Jiraiya and you don't know when he will be back. I don't believe you! Naruto will never leave without telling me."  
  
"Sakura as hokage I should not tell you this but I really cant help it.you actually think Naruto is still the same fool you have always treated him as. He will not leave without telling you hah don't make me laugh. Who do you think you are? After the way you have treated him you actually think he is interested in telling you wherever he goes?  
  
Sakura was left speechless while holding back her tears. She knew that every word Tsunade has said was true, but it still hurt. Hinata did not know what to say as she saw sakura running away.  
  
"I really did not want to do that, but after all Naruto has been through I can't stand it when his own teammates treat him like dirt."  
  
Hinata just nodded as she made her way out of the 5th's office.  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
'Impressive' Itachi thought to himself as he saw more than 80 Naruto's filled the surrounding the area. Why it was impressive was because Naruto had not used a single ounce of the Kyubi's chakra to create the clones.  
  
"Aahhhh kuso!! I can't do it anymore!" Naruto shouted at Itachi.  
  
"So what the hell are you waiting for.?.Start running. Oh and just as a little incentive my friends will be accompanying you in your little run."  
  
"Your friends?"  
  
"Yes." Itachi answered while performing a summoning jutsu.  
  
"POOF" two average size white tigers appeared beside Itachi.  
  
"W..hy are they here for?" stammered Naruto.  
  
"Oh its nothing much..Its just that if you start lazing around then they will just nibble at your ass a bit." Itachi said while the tigers bared their huge fangs at Naruto. Naruto could have sworn that the tigers smirked when Itachi said just a nibble, as if that was a major understatement.  
  
Garaa on the other hand was busy dodging shuriken's and kunai's that were being thrown towards him by Itachi's shadow clones. "Ahh" Garaa screamed as a kunai pierced his shoulder.  
  
'Ah I see that this exercise is going without any problems." Itachi stated  
  
"What do you mean no problems, first you say I can't use the sand to protect myself now I have a kunai stuck in my shoulders. I don't understand how that is not a problem.  
  
"You don't get it do you Garaa? The point of this exercise is for you to get hurt. You have been relying too much on your sand for too long that your physical body defense is very weak. Before we move on to more advance jutsu's and techniques we are going to build this up first.  
  
Garaa just shrugged before puling out the kunai and continuing with the exercise.  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
"I can't believe Naruto left without a word. I guess I really must have ignored him so much that he felt that he has no reason to tell me such things anymore. All I want is for all of us to be together as a team again, all I want is to say I'm sorry Naruto but most importantly all I want is to tell you that I love you Naruto." Said sakura to herself while crying in her room.  
  
She had just realized that she indeed love Naruto she did not know when this feelings start to form in her but she knew it was genuine and not just some kids crush like the one she "had" with Sasuke.  
  
"I'm love you Naruto" she said while crying herself to sleep.  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Naruto felt a sudden comforting breeze hit his face, he was enjoying it when he felt a surge of pain coming from an important part of his back.  
  
"AHHH OWWW!!!!! You stupid tiger get off my butt!!! The tiger just grinned as his partner waited for his turn for a "littler nibble" at Naruto's butt.  
  
"Kage Bunshin no jutsu." Yelled Naruto as 2 clones appeared and kicked the tigers away from Naruto. Naruto was running away from the tigers while rubbing his hurting tush and cursing under his breath Itachi's name.  
  
Itachi meanwhile was just looking down at Naruto from a tree and smiling thinking that the boy was already building up his chakra in a day.  
  
"That's it Naruto. Prove to everyone that you can do it. When we get back you and Garaa will be a force to be respected."  
  
Later that night while having dinner in the jungle, Itachi asked Naruto a question.  
  
"Naruto have you communicated with the Kyubi before?"  
  
"Yeah once before this when I was trying to summon Gamabunta. Why ?"  
  
Because tomorrow we are going to have a little family chat with him." Itachi said while looking at Naruto and Garaa's shocked expression. 


	7. 7

I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.  
  
Pairings: Naruto x Sakura and others  
  
Info: This story follows after Sasuke left leaf to join Orochimaru. Naruto and gang manage to get him back and I'm taking it from there.  
  
English is not my first language; please inform me if there are any mistakes I'll correct them.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
"What did you mean yesterday when you said we were going to have a family talk with Kyubi?" asked Naruto.  
  
"All 3 of us are going to go inside of your subconscious and have a talk with Kyubi."  
  
"Plus it will be good for Garaa too because if Shukaku knows that Kyubi is inside if you he wont dare to hurt others anymore as he fears Kyubi."  
  
"Ok whatever you say but how are we going to do this?"  
  
"OK both of you look into my eyes and clear your mind, I'll join our minds together with my sharingan and chakra. It will feel weird at first maybe even a bit uncomfortable but just bear with it. OK you guys ready."  
  
Naruto and Garaa just nodded and looked into the crimson red eyes of Itachi's sharingan. Soon they felt light headed and they fell asleep. When they came to they found them self in a sort of an underground sewer/ warehouse kind of place. Naruto immediately recognized the place as the place he met Kyubi for the first time.  
  
"So looks like the you guys are ready. Lets go, Naruto lead the way." Said Itachi.  
  
Itachi was explaining what this place was to Garaa while Naruto was walking in front to the area Kyubi was sealed. Within a short while they felt a huge amount of chakra, the chakra was so powerful that it took Itachi a while to regain his composure and Garaa was shivering from the power. Naruto however looked normal, Itachi and Garaa understood that the reason Naruto looked normal was because he was the vessel for the Kyubi and naturally he would not be pressured by the Kitsune's power no matter how powerful it was.  
  
Soon they reached the chamber where the most feared demon to ever roam the land was sealed. Itachi and Garaa expected something more when they entered the room but they were surprised to see just a huge gate with a small paper talisman with the word seal stuck on it.  
  
"Oi kid I see you brought friends to see me this time. You keep surprising me Uzumaki Naruto most people would run away after just seeing me once but you keep coming back over and over to see me."  
  
"Hey you stupid fox, just shut up and listen to us. We are not here to talk about what surprises you and what does not." Said Naruto  
  
Itachi and Garaa meanwhile were just looking at Kyubi with their jaws on the floor. Both of them could not believe that such a creature was sealed inside of Naruto, and that Naruto was talking to it without any fear. Hell he was actually threatening it.  
  
Itachi finally gathered his courage to approach the gate beside Naruto. But before he could speak the Kyubi said  
  
"Hah so this is the feared prodigy of the Uchiha. Oi kid your name is Itachi right? What do you want? Tell me before I get bored and kick your sorry ass out of here."  
  
"I'm here to ask you to lend Naruto your power not only when he asks for it, but I want you to give him your power continuously. I want you to act as his guardian. I also want you to teach him whatever you know."  
  
"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha. What foolishness, you expect me, one of the lords of the underworld to become a guardian of a mere mortal. Not to mention the loudest mortal in the known world? Who do you think you are?" laughed the Kyubi  
  
"But you see your living in his body and this is the least you could do. Shouldn't you at least make his a fitting vessel for the great Kyubi no Kitsune? After all the villagers know that he is your vessel. The stronger he becomes the better it would reflect on you. And maybe someday if your good enough you might even be released to return to wherever it is you came from." Itachi pleaded  
  
"You have a point..all this brat has been doing is embarrassing himself not to mention me. Ok I will help him to get stronger but my help does not come easily. If he wants my help he has to work for it. You Uchiha I want you to increase his physical strength before I can teach him anything." The Kyubi grunted  
  
Itachi and Naruto just smiled to celebrate their victory. But before they could speak again the Kyubi asked.  
  
"You both have already stated why you're here, what is the raccoon kid doing here? (I'm not really sure if Shukaku is a badger or a raccoon spirit, so I'll go with raccoon) I'm sure he is not here to sight see."  
  
"Well we need you to put a leash on Shukaku, to make sure that he listens to Garaa and not the other way around. His seal will not last long and we need Shukaku to be tamed for peoples safety, but most importantly for Garaa peace of mind." Itachi explained  
  
"Very well release his seal and stand aside I'll make sure that even if he wants to piss he'll ask for Garaa's permission."  
  
Itachi nodded and proceeded to do a few hand seals before hitting Garaa on his forehead right one the kanji word imprinted on it. Garaa yelled in pain before a whirlpool of sand engulfed him. Before long Shukaku of the sand was standing in front of them with Garaa imbedded at the top of him.  
  
"Hey you stupid sand rat. I hear you have been giving problems on the outside and to this kid. I'm going to tell you this once and once only. From now on the kid is in charge and not you. If you try and mess with him you will answer to me through my little protégé here." The Kyubi said while a cloud of chakra in the shape of a finger was pointing to Naruto.  
  
"Hah the mighty Kyubi is now sealed in a mere boy. How the mighty have fallen. Do you actually think that I will listen to you while your stuck on the other side of that sealing gate. All I have to do right now is kill that little brat and you'll be gone." In an instant Shukaku was about to attack Naruto, Garaa was trying his best to stop Shukaku but it was not working. The Kitsune just smirked before a red sea of chakra started to engulf Shukaku stopping him dead in his tracks.  
  
" You foolish rat. Do you actually think that I'll let you harm my vessel? I might be stuck in here but trust me my powers are anything but." Said the Kyubi while tightening his chakra around Shukaku.  
  
All of a sudden Kyubi's chakra started to go inside of Garaa and Shukaku.  
  
"Now you are both tied as one being. If you force your self on the kid you will feel such agony that you'll wish that your were never conceived from that god forsaken sand whore of a mother that you had. And the moment something is wrong my vessel here will know about it and then you know what will happen. Said Kyubi with a tone of voice so evil that Shukaku, Garaa, Naruto and Itachi felt that they wanted to crawl under a rock and hide for the rest of their lives.  
  
Shukaku then just sulked and disappeared and left standing there was Garaa looking dazed.  
  
"I guess it's time for us to take our leave from you Kyubi. Until the next time farewell." Itachi said while walking away. Garaa soon followed with Naruto before The Kyubi called out to him.  
  
"Hey kid as a little gift when you get out of here concentrate and do this hand seals. There will be a surprise for you."  
  
"Hand seals? What hand seals?" asked Naruto  
  
"This ones." Said the Kyubi while sending a blast of chakra towards Naruto.  
  
Naruto awoke with a start when images of hand seals flooded his mind. Itachi told Naruto to do what the Kyubi told him. Naruto obeyed and started to perform the seals.  
  
Upon completion a poof was heard and a fox the size of the toad Jiraiya always sits on appeared.  
  
"What how come I did not do a summoning jutsu how did this fox get here?"  
  
"I think that that was a transportation and summoning jutsu combined." Said Itachi.  
  
The fox then walked towards Naruto with a scroll in its mouth. It then set the scroll in front of Naruto before taking a bow and disappearing. Naruto opened the scroll and it was written in a language no one except Naruto understood. Naruto did not know how he knew this language but he translated the contents of the scroll anyway.  
  
"The owner of this contract is the one chosen but the great lord of the foxes himself. The owner upon lining the contract with his blood will be able to call forth servants of the lord to serve him in any way he so chooses." The 3 of them understood that this was a type of summoning contract between foxes and humans. The only difference is the user has to be chosen by Kyubi himself before he is able to use this contract.  
  
Itachi allowed Naruto to proceed with the signing of the contract. But something happened. The moment Naruto finished signing the contract , the contract burned and in its place hovered a red light. This light soon rushed towards Naruto before getting absorbed into Naruto's chest. Naruto did not fell anything at all but Itachi made him take off his jacket to check for injuries. All 3 of them were shocked as Naruto's chest was covered n a exotic tattoo. All of a sudden Naruto had a flash in his head. He then proceeded bite his finder and run a blood line down his tattoo. The moment it was finished he stuck out his hand and a bolt of light shot out summoning multiple foxes the size of the one that brought Naruto the scroll. They all came towards Naruto and started licking his face in a playful manner before turning to Garaa and Itachi and bowing their heads. Itachi and Garaa were very impressed with what they saw.  
  
Itachi then told Naruto to unsummon them and try and summon a bigger one. Naruto did what Itachi said and summoned a huge fox the size of Gamabunta. The fox looked down at Naruto and said.  
  
"My life is for you master, what are your commands?"  
  
"Ahh umm nothing really, I just wanted to see if I could summon you that's all."  
  
"Very well then master my name is IORI, if there is nothing important I shall take my leave of your presence." With that said the fox disappeared.  
  
Naruto had a silly smile plastered on his face before he shouted "Wait till toad boss gets a load of this!" the moment he finished his sentence Naruto passed out falling flat on the ground.  
  
Itachi and Garaa could not help but smile at Naruto's innocence. Naruto had passed out as a result of the Kyubi's chakra overflowing in him. His body could not handle it. Itachi made a small mental note to increase Naruto's training 3x tomorrow. 


	8. 8

I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.  
  
Pairings: Naruto x Sakura and others  
  
Info: This story follows after Sasuke left leaf to join Orochimaru. Naruto and gang manage to get him back and I'm taking it from there.  
  
English is not my first language; please inform me if there are any mistakes I'll correct them.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
"Hmm I see, so Naruto has left with Jiraiya sama. But I'm really surprised that he left without telling us a word." Said a certain silver haired jounin.  
  
"That's what I asked hokage same but she said that we brought this on our self by constantly ignoring Naruto.Kakashi sensei, why did you not tutor Naruto? Why did you just look after Sasuke? He was hurt really bad when you did this to him."  
  
"I don't know Sakura. I just thought that Naruto was the kind of person that could take care of himself."  
  
"WELL YOU THOUGHT WRONG!!! It's our entire fault that Naruto is hurting and ignoring us now. I really want to find him but hokage sama does not want to let me." Cried Sakura.  
  
"I understand Sakura, I understand." Whispered Kakashi.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Over a month has passed since Naruto began his training with Itachi and Garaa, however if someone were to look at Naruto now they would have a hard time recognizing him as his clothes were ripped from head to toe and he had gain mussels at almost every inch of his body. Garaa was no different. He had gain incredible speed and agility with the training Itachi had given him. And now with him in total control of the sand he could command the sand to protect him automatically or not.  
  
Back at Konoha village Shikamaru, Neji, Kiba and Chouji had already recovered from their injuries when they heard that Naruto had left with Jiraiya. Each of them silently made a promise to never let Naruto fight on his own again because in their hearts they had finally accepted Naruto as their friend.  
  
Sasuke however took Naruto's abandonment in a different way. I'm his mind Naruto was still weak and he was too cowardly to meet with Sasuke face to face when he was cured. That was in his mind but in his heart he knew Naruto had already surpassed him 10 fold and Naruto was the bravest person Sasuke has ever known. But he was too proud to ever admit it. Because he was Uchiha Sasuke,  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Itachi had been gone a few days to meet with Jiraiya as Itachi got a message stating that Jiraiya wanted to meet with him. Naruto was getting impatient as a new defense technique Itachi had thought him was finally showing results.  
  
"Naruto calm down. Itachi will be here soon you can show him your improvements when he gets back. For now stop jumping around and eat." Said Garaa  
  
Naruto just grunted a reply before he resumed to finishing his meal.  
  
"Ahh that ramen was delicious. But I wish that bastard Itachi would get here sooner!" Naruto said while stretching himself  
  
"Who are you calling a bastard huh Naruto?"  
  
Naruto fell back as he opened his eyes and saw Itachi squatting in front of his face.  
  
"AHH Itachi stop scaring me like that. One of these days your gonna find a shuriken stuck up that egoistical butt of yours.  
  
Itachi and Garaa just laughed (yes Garaa laughs now, because Naruto bugs him to do so. But he only laughs in front of the 2 of them)  
  
"So why could you not wait for me to return?" questioned Itachi  
  
"Hey hey you know the defense thing you taught me? Well I can do it really good now so I wanted to show you."  
  
"Well what are you waiting for? Show me" said Itachi  
  
Naruto immediately stood up and asked Garaa to attack him. Garaa stood up and began his attack.  
  
"Desert coffin"  
  
"Blood wave" yelled Naruto  
  
Immediately a huge wave of read chakra started spinning around Naruto. Garaa's sand was blown away like it was just a cloud of dust heading towards Naruto. Garaa just shrugged and went back to his meal while Itachi commended Naruto's improvement.  
  
"Naruto now I want you to expand the area of your wave. Increase it and also increase the power."  
  
Naruto just nodded. Naruto's blood wave was similar to Neji's kaiten but the difference was Naruto did not have to spin around like Neji. So this defense method gave Naruto the freedom to simultaneously perform attacks while being defensive. (If you want to know how this defense technique looks like, watch the fight between Neji and Naruto, when Naruto calls the Kyubi's power and it wraps around him while chakra shaped like tails swing around.)  
  
Naruto had also learnt some other counter techniques from Itachi. Such as how to counter fire and water based jutsu's. Naruto was absorbing everything he could like a dry sponge.  
  
"So hey Itachi why did you go and see pervert sennin for? Are you a closet pervert too?" Naruto said with a smirk  
  
"No I'm not a pervert and the reason n I went to see him was because Tsunade has given us a mission. And Jiraiya was told to pass it to us." Said Itachi  
  
"So what's the mission is a c class or a b class mission? Common tell me I can't wait to kick ass," exclaimed a very exited Naruto  
  
"It's a "A" class assassination mission," said Itachi coolly  
  
Garaa was calm as he had done this kind of things many times before but Naruto was horrified, as he has not even killed a mouse before.  
  
"I.I cant do it.. I can't kill somebody just because it's an order." Naruto said while he was shaking.  
  
Itachi grabbed hold of Naruto's shoulder while calmly reassuring him that the reason Tsunade assigned them the mission was to train Naruto to be not afraid of killing or being killed.  
  
"Naruto we would never ask you to kill and innocent person. The group we are going after has raped and kill innocent children and women just for fun. You are going to have to take a life sooner or later, as that's what being a shinobi is about. The only difference is you will kill to protect while criminals kill in cold blood."  
  
Naruto just sat there silent because he knew what Itachi said was true. But he never expected to be trained to take a life so early into his shinobi career.  
  
'Sasuke always talked about killing Itachi like it was second nature to him..has he never felt scared? But if this is what it will take to protect Konoha and those precious to me then I will do it. And I'll make those assholes that killed those kids and women regret ever being born to this world. Naruto thought to himself.  
  
"So when do we leave?" asked Garaa snapping Naruto back to reality.  
  
"In the morning. Get some rest and prepare yourselves." Said Itachi 


	9. 9

I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.  
  
Pairings: Naruto x Sakura and others  
  
Info: This story follows after Sasuke left leaf to join Orochimaru. Naruto and gang manage to get him back and I'm taking it from there.  
  
English is not my first language; please inform me if there are any mistakes I'll correct them.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
When morning arrived Naruto felt sick to his stomach as he remembered that today was the day that he had to take his first human life. He had not gotten any sleep the previous night and he was feeling like hell had set up camp in the middle of his stomach.  
  
"Naruto are you ready? We are about to leave." Asked Itachi  
  
"Uh Yeah I'm ready. I'm ready just give me a sec." Said Naruto while gathering his thoughts and courage for his first "A" class assassination mission.  
  
Soon the 2 shinobi's were on their was to wards the west. The objective point was located in a busy town just before lightning country.  
  
It was a 2 day travel, but when they finally reached there they were greeted by a town so busy with life that you would not have guessed people were being killed here almost everyday. Itachi want to get information to the whereabouts of the group while Naruto and Garaa looked around and assessed the town. Itachi came back with information stating that the killers were hiding in the forest south of the town. Soon our 3 heroes left for the forest not knowing what to expect from these so-called cold-blooded killers.  
  
"hey Itachi. why does this town not hire its own hidden village ninja's?"  
  
"Well our reports have shown that the head of this town is in it to gather with these killers. They do his dirty work for him while they can do anything they want in the town in return. So no one can hire his or her shinobi's from here as he would know and immediately cancel the mission. Plus another factor is, this bandits were once citizens of Konoha, before they were kicked out for improper conduct. Our mission is this, once we engage the group, you 2 will take them on and finish them off. Me on the other hand will execute their leader and deliver his severed head to the leader of this town as a warning to him." Garaa nodded while Naruto flinched at the thought of the severed head.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Once they reached the forest, they immediately set foot in the forest looking for their target. But they did not have to search long as multiple arrows aiming for their necks greeted them. Garaa's sand protected them from any harm as immediately they spread out waiting for their attackers to surface.. they did not have to wait long a 7 people stepped out from the trees.  
  
"That was some jutsu you had kid. Using sand to protect yourselves from harm." Said the man who apparently shot the arrow towards them  
  
"That was not a jutsu." Said Garaa coldly.  
  
"Whatever you say kid, I see you three are leaf shinobi's but it won't matter anyway as your going to die now. The moment you set foot in this forest you signed your death wish." Said the man  
  
Itachi Garaa and Naruto just laughed at the man's statement as if was the biggest joke they have ever heard.  
  
Itachi fired up his sharingan and looked for the one with the most powerful chakra. He found it to be a average man standing at the back of the group. Itachi immediately jumped towards him while taking out a kunai from his cloak. 2 of the members of the group tried to stop Itachi but Itachi killed them without any resistance..  
  
"He's fast" thought the leader of the group before Itachi and him jumped away taking their battle deeper into the forest. Itachi could kill him in a split second without any problems. But he was prolonging the fight so that Naruto could compete his part without any help. He wanted Naruto to grow in this fight. he wanted Naruto to become a true shinobi.  
  
Meanwhile back at the original spot Garaa was busy fighting 2 of the group's members. He too could have killed them without any effort but he was following Itachi's advice to prolong the fight until Naruto finished his. Naruto however was having problems as the 2 people he was fighting were skilled in long ranged attacks. One was the archer while the other was a skilled needle user like Haku once was.  
  
"Haku" Naruto said aloud Naruto had remembered what Haku had said once about protecting those precious to you. And Haku was willing to kill and be kill in order to protect Zabuza Haku's precious person. To Naruto Konoha and his friends were his most precious thing. Finally he understood that being a shinobi required sacrifices. And now he was willing to make those sacrifices.  
  
Just as his 2 opponents launched a hail of needles and arrows towards Naruto yelled  
  
"BLOOD WAVE!! He was soon covered with the Kyubi's red chakra. While inside the his protective barrier he got ready to use the rasengan. The moment his defensive barrier was down he created a multitude of shadow clones to keep his opponent at bay while he formed the rasengan between both of his palms. He was now great full that Itachi had taught him on how to create the rasengan with one hand. Plus he did not waste any chakra like he did before as the Kyubi taught him on how to properly channel his chakra.  
  
"Now you will pay for killing all those people.now you will die." Naruto said with a eerie tone, as he imagined how much those children must have suffered when this assholes killed them. Naruto immediately released his shadow clones, the moment they disappeared Naruto was quick to follow by pushing his palms against the chest of his opponents. Their face cringed with pain, shock and horror and the rasengan began to take effect. First their clothes were blown away followed by the ripping of their chest muscles. Soon there was a gaping hole in their chest and the surrounding area was caught in a whirlpool of pure chakra. They were soon blown away in a bundle of meat and bones before their life finally gave up the fight to stay alive.  
  
Naruto was shocked as he had not seen what the rasengan could truly do before. Now he understood it's power and he wanted it to be stronger. He felt sorry for his opponents for a brief moment but he soon dismissed that thought as he knew all the towns folk could sleep peacefully from now on..and it was all because of him.  
  
Itachi and Garaa had finished their opponents and was now looking at Naruto. They were worried for him, but they were soon relieved when Naruto turned towards them and smiled saying everything was ok with him. Itachi then picked up the severed head of the group leader before he said to Garaa and Naruto to go into town and get cleaned up. He also told them that he will join them after he had made his little delivery. He then jumped away leaving Garaa and Naruto alone.  
  
"Are you ok Naruto?" questioned Garaa  
  
"Yeah don't worry about me. I finally understand why it means being a shinobi, and I have no regrets choosing this path. All I want now is to take a bath and get some ramen."  
  
Garaa just smiled and led Naruto into town where they rented a room to rest while they waited for Itachi.  
  
Naruto's first "A" class mission was a complete success but this was one the first one of many, before they return home. And Naruto was going to be the victor of all of it. 


	10. 10

I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.  
  
Pairings: Naruto x Sakura and others  
  
Info: This story follows after Sasuke left leaf to join Orochimaru. Naruto and gang manage to get him back and I'm taking it from there.  
  
English is not my first language; please inform me if there are any mistakes I'll correct them.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Itachi, Gaara and Naruto were sitting around a campfire eating their dinner; it had already been almost 6 months since Naruto had left Konoha. If someone were to look at Naruto's work sheet they would be surprised as most of the missions listed there were either A or B class missions. He had already completed 7 A class and 10 B class missions. Why this was surprising was because he was still a genin and genins usually did D or C class missions, but for the new Naruto that was a thing of the past. However that did not change Naruto, he was still the no.1 hyperactive, loudmouth ninja everyone knows him as, but he was now filled with wisdom and infinite experience. The experience of being a shinobi.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Iruka sat at the ichiraku ramen stand eating a bowl of ramen. He did not particularly fancy the food but it reminded him of his favorite student.Naruto. He was extremely depressed when he found out Naruto had left with Jiraiya to train without telling him, but the hokage had assured him she sent Naruto in a hurry and that he had no time for farewells. Even though she had told him that he was still sad and came here everyday hoping to see Naruto here waiting for him. But inside he was proud, as he knew Naruto was growing and he was one step closer to achieving his dream of becoming hokage.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
The whole village was bustling with preparation for the upcoming chunnin exam. Everyone was busy with decorations and the setting up of the exam sites for the exam. Candidates from other villages were already arriving and the shinobi's from Konoha were not taking any chances of repeating what happened the last exam. Anbu teams were patrolling the village, and other ninja checked incoming tourist for their papers thoroughly. This time more genins were nominated by their teachers to sit for the test. Most of them were from Naruto's class from the institute. Other than the rookie 9 plus Gai and Gaara's team there were 6 other teams nominated for the test. The regular jounins knew that these new teams were not ready to take the test as it would prove to be too tough for them to handle, but since their instructor's said they were ready there was nothing they could do. All the instructors for the new teams were fairly new jounins themselves, just like Kurenai, Hinata''s teacher so they did not know what was waiting for them at the test. On the other hand the regular genins were busy training for the upcoming test, as they knew the level of the test was not at chunnin level but more of an upper chunnin level touching the border of jounins.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"So are you 2 ready for the exams?" questioned Itachi  
  
"Hell yeah. I'm so ready to kick some ass." Jumped Naruto  
  
"The test this time should be interesting," added Gaara  
  
"Good, because Konoha needs you to be ready for anything. Orochimaru or the Akatsuki might take a chance and try to attack Konoha or capture the both of you during the exams." Exclaimed Itachi.  
  
"Hah don't worry about it, if they were to try they would get a royal ass beating from me. Actually I wish they would try, and then they'll know not to mess with the great Uzumaki Naruto. Said a hyper Naruto.  
  
Itachi and Gaara just smirked at the blond's remark. Before Itachi continued speaking.  
  
"You 2 will leave for Konoha in 2 days, that will give you more than a week to prepare for the exams." Said Itachi  
  
"What do you mean the 2 of us? Are you not coming with us?" Asked Gaara  
  
"No I won't return now as I have to go back to my undercover mission. There is only so much kisame can do to find excuses to hide my disappearance. But don't worry I will come back when the time is right. But before all that we need to got you both some new clothes" Said Itachi while looking at Naruto's and Gaara's ripped clothes.  
  
With that said the 3 shinobi's went to the nearest town to get some new clothes. But the only thing on their mind was returning to Konoha in another 2 days.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
2 DAYS LATER  
  
At the entrance of Konoha's gate an Anbu team stopped 2 figures hidden by a cloak.  
  
"State you name, village and purpose of being here." Said an Anbu to the 2 figures.  
  
"Uzumaki Naruto of the leaf, returning to take part in the chunnin exam." Said Naruto while removing his cloak.  
  
"Gaara of the desert representing the leaf here to take part in the chunnin exam." Said Gaara while following Naruto by removing his cloak.  
  
"Very well you may pass." Said the Anbu while handing back their travel documents to the pair.  
  
"So Gaara you ready to kick ass?" asked Naruto  
  
All he got for a reply was a nod of Gaara's head. With that the 2 shinobi's entered Konoha village.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"I see you both are looking well." Said Tsunade while eying Gaara and Naruto.  
  
She could feel a very strong aura surrounding the 2 of them, this was not normal aura, this was the aura of confidence and power. Naruto had grown in these past 6 months. His hair was still the same but his facial features showed he had matured quite nicely. His physical features were nothing short of incredible. His height had increased a bit but his body was toned and filled with lean mussels. Gaara on the other hand looked the same except for his height, which had increased. His face was still those of a killer but by the way he interacted with Naruto it showed otherwise.  
  
"So how did you training go? I assume it went well seeing that all the A and B class missions I gave you were completed with success." She said  
  
"Oh yeah the training went well. I'm really strong now." Said Naruto egoistically  
  
"Hah I seriously doubt that you have improved much." Said the 5th hokage jokingly  
  
"Oh yeah. Why don't we go outside and I'll show you what I can do you old hag."  
  
"Ok ok I was just joking. I guess you both have some catching up to do. Just don't forget the exam is starting next week. So don't get lazy.'  
  
"Yeah, I want to see Iruka sensei, Kakashi sensei, sakura chan and even that bastard Sasuke." Said Naruto  
  
"Ah Kakashi and Sasuke are out training. I don't know where they are. Iruka is teaching while sakura is busy training with Kurenai's team.  
  
"Ah then I guess I'll go and see Iruka sensei first." Said Naruto before he left with Gaara.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"Ok class today we are going to learn how to do Bunshin no jutsu. Everyone go outside and line up. Said Iruka to his class.  
  
Once they were outside the students lined up and started to follow Iruka's instructions on how to perform the clones. He was busy teaching a student when someone tapped his shoulder. When he turned around to see who it was, he was shocked to find it was Naruto.  
  
"Na..Naruto ." gasped Iruka  
  
"I see your still teaching the same old boring class like you always do." Said the blue-eyed shinobi.  
  
"Baka!! Where have you been all this while!! I was worried sick about you." yelled Iruka  
  
"Ah I was training with the pervert sennin."  
  
"Why did you not tell me when you were leaving? Am I not important to you?"  
  
"Come on sensei don't way that. It was a last minute decision, I did not have time to say goodbye to anyone. Ok to make it up to you how about I but you some ramen?" said Naruto  
  
with that Iruka dismissed his class and the 2 of them left for the ichiraku. 


	11. 11

I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.  
  
Pairings: Naruto x Sakura and others  
  
Info: This story follows after Sasuke left leaf to join Orochimaru. Naruto and gang manage to get him back and I'm taking it from there.  
  
English is not my first language; please inform me if there are any mistakes I'll correct them.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
"Ok Naruto what have you been doing these past 6 months? I mean you left without a word, I'm sure that's you have a lot of stories to tell me." Said Iruka while ruffling the blond's hair.  
  
"Oh nothing, much. Just did some training and a couple of missions here and there. I also went around a few towns and villages." Said Naruto with a grin.  
  
Iruka knew Naruto was lying, as it was evident in Naruto's body and expression. The boy had grown up a lot in these past 6 months, but if he did not want to tell him about it, he would not push the subject further.  
  
"Ok if you say so. Anyway you are going to take part in the chunnin exams again right? I know you failed the last time but don't get discouraged. Just do you best and I'm sure you'll pass this time around." Said Iruka  
  
"Huh discouraged.me? Never, the last time I failed was because they were too blind to see what I was capable of. This time I'll make sure they open their eyes before grading me." Said Naruto while gulping down his third bowl of ramen.  
  
The 2 shinobi's finished their ramen and got ready to leave. When Naruto took out some money to pay for the ramen Iruka stopped him saying he was going to pay as a welcome back home gift. After saying his goodbye to Iruka Naruto set out to go back to his apartment, which he had not seen in 6 months.  
  
"Man I bet my house is in a big mess. Maybe I can get Gaara to clean it up for me later." Naruto said to himself as he made his way back home.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Upon entering his house Naruto was greeted by a very pleasant surprise. His house was not in a mess as he had left it but it was clean and neat. He found that all of his laundry had been taken care of and his house was spotless. His first thought was that Tsunade had gotten someone to keep his house clean while he was away, and that he should thank her later. But in reality it was not Tsunade who had someone cleaned his house, but someone had volunteered to do it every week after he had left. But he was going to find that out soon.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Sakura had just finished taking a shower after training with Kurenai sensei's team. She was heading out of her front door when her mother stopped her to ask where she was going.  
  
"Sakura where are you going? You just got back home." Exclaimed her mother  
  
"I'm going over to Naruto's house. Its cleaning day today."  
  
With that said she left for Naruto's house ignoring her mother's pleas to get some rest. Her mother knew that sakura would not listen now days when it came to Naruto. She knew that sakura was feeling guilty for treating Naruto the way she had. Mrs. Haruno did not mind that her daughter was close with Naruto, after all the boy had already been through enough as it is. And she was not going to be like those other people who hated Naruto. All she hoped for was that when her daughter found out about Kyubi, she would not freak out like people and start hating him.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Naruto was lying down on his bed thinking about how team 7 was going to react when they saw him now. HE wondered if they had actually missed him enough to care that he had returned. He grabbed his cloak and stepped out the window to meet with Gaara, as he was bored out of his mind. But by doing so he missed the person who cared about him the most at the moment coming in to his house. Haruno Sakura.  
  
Sakura came in to Naruto's house with the key Tsunade had given to her 6 months before. She immediately started to clean up Naruto's house. She was very proud of herself once she saw that the house was sparkling. She then entered the room when she saw that the window was open. She then proceeded to blame herself for not closing it properly the last time she came here. Little did she know, the person that she currently had feelings for was back at the village.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Naruto reached the house that Kankuro and Temari was currently living in. They were now members of Konoha and they were treated with the respect they deserved. Even though they were once enemies. Naruto knocked at the door waiting for someone to open it. But what he saw made him laugh like there was no tomorrow. There Temari was standing at the door with a ladle and a baby blue apron around her waist. This was the same girl who is a part of the great Gaara of the desert's team. The same one who had crushed Ten Ten at the previous chunnin exams. "Ah Hello Temari chan. Is Gaara there?" Naruto asked while trying to hold back his laughter  
  
"Naruto right. Yes he is here come in. Oh one more thing, if you mention this to anyone I'll make sure you don't wake up to see daylight again. Got it?" Said Temari with a icy tone of voice.  
  
Naruto just nodded meekly before entering the house.  
  
"So Naruto did you meet up with your team yet?" asked Gaara  
  
"nope not yet. I guess they are still not back from their training. Hey Gaara you want to go to the forest to train a bit? I'm getting bored here.  
  
Garaa just nodded before they left for the forest of death.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"Did you have a nice talk with your sister and brother?" asked Naruto  
  
"Aaa. We did not have anything much to say. But they did say that they missed me. I never thought anyone would ever say those words to me." Replied Gaara  
  
"Man your dumb. They are your siblings, of course they will miss you."  
  
"Ah, whatever you say. So are we going to train or not?" asked Gaara  
  
"Yeah yeah. Lets start."  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"What!!!! When did Naruto return? Why did he not come and see me?" screamed Sakura  
  
"I told him you were training with Kurenai's team. He did not want to disrupt your training that's why he did not come looking for you." replied the fifth hokage  
  
"But where is he now? I was at his house today but I did not see him."  
  
"I'm not sure. But don't worry you'll still see him at the exams. You are in the same team after all." Said Tsunade  
  
"But I want to see him now." Said Sakura in a whisper 1 WEEK LATER.  
  
(Oh btw Naruto never returned to his house as he was training with Gaara in the forest until the exams)  
  
Sakura was waiting impatiently for her teacher and her teammates to arrive at the exam hall. She was just about ready to burst when she heard a loud poof behind her.  
  
"Yo." Said Kakashi. Standing behind him was Sasuke  
  
"Your late!!"  
  
"Ah. You see. Sasuke and me were on our way here when we saw a new copy of Come Come paradise. We just had to get it.  
  
"Liar!! Sasuke kun would never read that stupid book let alone follow you to buy it." Yelled a very annoyed sakura.  
  
"Ok Ok. Anyway I heard Naruto is back. Where is he? Asked Kakashi  
  
Sasuke's ears perked up when he heard Naruto's name.  
  
"Yes hokage sama said he was back, but I have not seen him yet." Said sakura  
  
"That dobe better not be late." Said Sasuke  
  
"HEY you bastard!!! Who you calling a dobe?  
  
In an instant Kakashi, sakura and Sasuke turned around to see Naruto smiling at them.  
  
"Hi sakura chan. Its good to see you again." Said Naruto  
  
"Na.Naruto? Is it really you?" asked sakura  
  
"Of course its me. Who else would I be." Said Naruto with a grin  
  
Sakura immediately ran up to Naruto to give him a hug. He readily accepted it.  
  
"So Naruto you look well. I see Jiraiya Sama took care of you." said Kakashi  
  
"Ah yeah. He took care of me just fine. It was fun traveling." Replied Naruto  
  
"Oi dobe what did you learn while you were with him.?" Asked a curious Sasuke  
  
"Oh nothing much. Just some minor jutsu's here and there."  
  
All 3 of them knew Naruto was lying as it was evident by looking at him. Sakura could not help but blush a bit when she found herself staring at Naruto.  
  
"So are you 3 ready to do this test?" asked Kakashi  
  
He got a loud yes from Naruto and sakura while Sasuke gave out his standard nod.  
  
Sakura had a lot of things to ask and tell Naruto but she decided to wait until after the test. Or at least until she had found the courage to do so.  
  
With that the 3 genins left for the exam hall ready to take on the first challenge of becoming a chuunin. (for the second time)  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ 


	12. 12

I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.  
  
Pairings: Naruto x Sakura and others  
  
Info: This story follows after Sasuke left leaf to join Orochimaru. Naruto and gang manage to get him back and I'm taking it from there.  
  
English is not my first language; please inform me if there are any mistakes I'll correct them.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Upon entering the first area for taking the written exam, a bunch of familiar faces met up with Naruto.  
  
"Oi Naruto!!!" yelled Kiba, Chouji, Shikamaru, Lee and Ino in unison. Neji however just walked towards Naruto and greeted him.  
  
"Hey Naruto where have you been?" asked Kiba  
  
"Man Naruto you're a real pain leaving without telling us where you went." Said Shikamaru  
  
"I bet you had a lot of good food when you were traveling." Said Chouji  
  
"Naruto kun I bet you have become even more stronger since we last met." complimented Lee  
  
"Naruto this time I will not lose to you again" said Neji  
  
All Naruto could do, was just laugh and reply with a yes or a no. As questions were being shot at him non-stop.  
  
Hinata was just blushing at the corner beside Shino who did not look interested at anything.  
  
Just as they were all happily talking away, Gaara's team walked in and everyone froze. Although they were in the same village now. The uneasy feeling could and fear could not be shaken off they were still afraid of him. Sasuke however was staring at Gaara unwilling to yield, when all of a sudden.  
  
"Gaara!!!!! What took you so long to get here?" yelled Naruto while jumping and grabbing on Gaara's shoulders. Temari just smiled while Kankuro just shrugged.  
  
Everyone stared with their eyes wide open in disbelief as Naruto was talking to Gaara like they were long time friends. After he finished talking with Gaara and his team. Naruto walked back only to be greeted by stares of his friends.  
  
"Hey Naruto what were you doing talking to Gaara? He could kill you just for the heck of it you know." Said Shikamaru  
  
"Oh him. Don't worry he wont do anything like that, once you get to know him, he is a really good guy." Naruto stated  
  
"Get to know him? Since when did you get to know him?" growled Kiba  
  
"Oh that. He was my training partner when I was away." Replied Naruto with a shrug  
  
Everyone once again went wide-eyed at Naruto's statement. All of them wondered the same thing. What had Naruto been doing these past 6 months.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Upon entering the room for the exam, our heroes were greeted by the standard dozens of teams taking part in the exam. And as usual all of them were glaring at the youngsters the moment they set foot in the room. The only difference was this time they were not the only teen genins there. Also present were other teams from Naruto's academy class. The six other genin teams were there looking smug like they were already chunnin's. but little did they know it would take more than petty confidence to pass this exam.  
  
"Hey look it's the dead last." Said one member from the other rookie team.  
  
"Yeah I feel sorry for Sasuke kun for being stuck with such a looser." Said a girl from the team  
  
Naruto was very angry with them but he did not want to cause any problems so he just shut up. But then the unexpected happened, Sakura, Neji, Lee, Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji and Gaara all stepped up to the new rookies and told them to shut up about Naruto if they did not want to get their ass kicked. All the new rookies were shocked to find that so many people were standing up for Naruto. Even Naruto was shocked at this. All he could say was thank you. but all of they shrugged it off saying those brats got what they deserved.  
  
Once they took their respective places for the exam, the Anbu torture and interrogation captain took his place and started handing out the exams. This time the exam was simple. If you don't get at least 8/10 questions right you fail. Most of them passed with ease even Naruto. Once the exam was over everyone was looking at Naruto, to see how he was coping with the exam. What they saw was a very calm and relaxed Naruto without any worries. Now this worried them. But what they did not know was that Gaara and Naruto had already formed a chakra link with each other before the exam started. So all Gaara had to do was use his third eye and instantly Naruto would also have the answer as if Garaa was reading it aloud in his head.  
  
Once everything was settled they made their way towards the forest of death. To others this was a dangerous place to even think about coming, however to ninja's it can't matter, as danger is part of the job. But to Naruto and Gaara it did not matter as to them its like taking a walk in the park. Anko once again supervised the exam this time. This time she gave out the scrolls to the teams and she also told them to pick a number for themselves and another random number. Everyone was busy parading their number, asking each other why they had an extra one when Anko spoke up.  
  
"OK you brats listen up. This year the test has been changed a bit. Here are the changes. Teams this yeah can't go after other team at random trying to grab their scrolls. Every team has a specific team they have to hunt down. And the team you have to hunt down is the team number that you just drew. So I suggest you hide your own number before your hunter can identify you. But if you have already identified your prey good for you." explained Anko  
  
Everyone immediately hid his or her team number hoping his or her hunter team did not catch a glimpse of their number.  
  
Sasuke took the role of leader and hid team 7 number which was 18, and the team they had to hunt down was number 29. He silently cursed himself for not paying attention when everyone was parading their numbers around. Now it was going to take time to look for their prey. He was contemplating a plan when Naruto and Sakura approached him.  
  
"Hey Sasuke, do you know who team 29 is?" asked Naruto  
  
"Shut up dobe I'm trying to remember." Hissed Sasuke  
  
"Sasuke kun please don't be mean. Naruto is asking you because he knows whom the number belongs to." Said sakura  
  
Sasuke could not believe it when Naruto said the number belonged to the team of rookies that had insulted Naruto earlier. Naruto had also informed him that none of their friends were put against one another. Sasuke pretended not to hear him, but on the inside he was happy because he would be able to fight Garaa again, as he knew no one would be able to get his scroll.  
  
Team 7 was about to head for the gate towards the forest when sakura asked the question everyone forgot. "Sasuke kun. who is going to hunt us down for our scroll?"  
  
Sasuke almost hit himself for forgetting that someone was also hunting them for the scrolls.  
  
"Don't worry sakura chan. whoever comes after us I will protect you from them." Said Naruto  
  
"Don't be stupid. Not everyone here is as weak as you. So just shut up and get going." Growled Sasuke  
  
Naruto just shrugged it of while sakura did not know how to react. Then all of them walked up to the entrance of the forest ready to hunt down their prey.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ 


	13. 13

I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.  
  
Pairings: Naruto x Sakura and others  
  
Info: This story follows after Sasuke left leaf to join Orochimaru. Naruto and gang manage to get him back and I'm taking it from there.  
  
English is not my first language; please inform me if there are any mistakes I'll correct them.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
The 3 genins entered the forest. Not knowing who was after them for their scrolls. But to them at this point it did not matter, as they have already seen and been through too much.  
  
Once entering the forest, the 3 of them made their way deeper into the forest looking for their prey, as every team was released at the same time but in different parts of the forest. As they made their way through the forest. They felt a presence following them; they immediately hid them selves up in the trees waiting for the other group to show themselves.  
  
"Sasuke Kun do you think that's its our hunter?" asked sakura  
  
"I'm not sure, but it could be them." Answered Sasuke  
  
"Don't worry its not them. Lets go greet them." Said Naruto  
  
Before Sasuke could stop him Naruto jumped out of the tree to the ground below just as the other team made their way from the clearing. It was Neji, lee and Tenten.  
  
Upon seeing this, Sasuke and sakura also came out of hiding to ask why they were following them.  
  
"Hey Lee, what's up?" asked Naruto  
  
"Hi Naruto kun, I see your still here with your scrolls." Replied Lee  
  
Neji and Tenten just nodded a greeting to Naruto while their eyes looked at Sasuke and sakura.  
  
"Why are you following us?" Asked Sasuke  
  
"My my, straight to the point aren't you." replied Neji  
  
" I don't lie uninvited guest. Now answer my question." Growled Sasuke "We just wanted to team up with you for the hunt. And we also wanted to talk to Naruto. He has been gone for a while and I have a few things to talk to him. Plus it would do both our team some good as we will learn from each other." Said Neji  
  
Sasuke did not like it, but Naruto, sakura and Lee forced him to agree. He was in no mood to argue, plus he wanted to see how the reputed Hyuga Neji fought. So he agreed.  
  
"Naruto, I heard you were training with Jiraiya Sama. How much stronger are you now?" asked Neji  
  
"Ah, I have not changed much. I just learned some jutsu's here and there. What about you?"  
  
"I have been training so that I an defeat you. This time I will not be burdened by the Hyuga fate when I fight you." commented Neji  
  
Naruto just gave one of his foxy grins at Neji. Tenten still could not believe that Naruto once beat Neji. In her mind she kept telling herself that Naruto won by luck. Lee on the other hand was trying to get sakura on a date, but she kept refusing him telling him she already loves someone else. The moment she said that she looked at Naruto, but she kept telling herself that she loved Sasuke. Sasuke however kept looking at Naruto wondering what he and Neji were talking about. He had heard that Naruto beat Neji in the previous exams, but he did not understand as to why Neji would want to waste time by talking to someone like Naruto.  
  
Soon they all realized that there were people hiding in the bushes waiting for them. All of them without wasting time took up their fighting positions ready for whoever it is that was there.  
  
"Come out we know you are there." Yelled Sasuke  
  
Immediately 3 figures jumped out of the bushes, Sasuke could not believe their luck. It was their prey.  
  
"Haha. It's the dead lasts group. Said the apparent leader of the group. Sasuke recognized the boy as a previous classmate from the academy.  
  
"Who you calling dead last, you asshole." Growled Naruto  
  
" I don't see anyone here who qualifies here for that title other than you." the boy said while pointing his finger at Naruto, while his 2 other teammates laughed.  
  
Before Naruto could lash out again, Sasuke interrupted.  
  
"You know, we are supposed to hunt down your team for your scroll. You got some nerve showing your selves to us."  
  
"Ah that. Well we just wanted to see if the freaky eyed boy there was the team we are supposed to hunt. As for your team we have no worries. You might be a Uchiha but to us you're still a genins. Plus you have Naruto on your team how much help can he be." Replied the boy  
  
He then asked Neji what number scroll he had. Neji happily told him hoping that team was really their hunters. He would love to have thought them some manners for looking down on him. But they were not their hunters. Neji then said they would withdraw while team 7 fought for their scrolls. Upon saying that Neji, Tenten and Lee jumped away giving team 7 the room they needed to fight.  
  
"Well I guess now we are going to have to fight you." said the leader of the other team  
  
"You guessed right." Replied Sasuke.  
  
With that said Sasuke rushed up towards the leader of the other group while the second male member of the group targeted sakura. She too began fighting with him although she looked like she was facing some troubles. Naruto was left with the female member of the other team.  
  
'Man why did I have to get the girl?' Naruto thought to himself  
  
"Hey Naruto. Don't be mad if you get beat by a girl."  
  
Naruto just smirked at the remark. He then took a fighting stance while waiting for her to make her move. He could have easily defeated her. But he wanted her to at least make a move before he attacked. At least she would not lose so miserably.  
  
The girl them made her move. She took out some kunai's and threw them at Naruto. He easily dogged them, he was wondering if this was all she had. While he was dreaming Neji, Tenten and lee we watching as to how Naruto would fight the girl. Naruto was dodging every attack the girl threw at him with ease. Neji knew that Naruto was toying with the girl.  
  
All of a sudden the girl started to perform some hand seals. Naruto immediately jumped back to a safe distance, waiting for whatever she was going to throw at him.  
  
"cyclone of pain." The girl said as she finished her hand seals.  
  
Naruto looked and saw that a multitude of. Kunai's, needles and knives were heading towards him from every direction in the form of a tornado. Neji wondered how Naruto would deal with this. As the only way Neji could think of at the moment was kaiten.  
  
Naruto however just smiled and looked at Neji, as if to tell him to watch him closely.  
  
"Blood Wave!" all of a sudden a huge wave of read chakra exploded from Naruto creating and envelope of protection around him, while 9 tails of chakra were waving around pushing away everything it touched.  
  
Immediately all of the weapons that were heading towards him were thrown away and Naruto just stood there smiling.  
  
Neji, lee and Tenten could not believe what they saw. Naruto had an absolute defense like Neji and Gaara. But most of all it was powerful.very powerful.  
  
Naruto undid his barrier while walking towards the now shocked girl. He just tapped her neck and she passed out. He grabbed her by the waist and sees her down against a nearby tree. Naruto then proceeded to look up at Neji and gave him a victory sign with is hand.  
  
Naruto then made his way towards a struggling sakura. She was now pinned against a tree with her opponent sending blasts of wind towards her. She was getting beat up pretty badly when Naruto arrived. Naruto immediately went towards her attacker and kicked him from underneath.  
  
The boy quickly regained his composure and stood firmly on the ground again awaiting Naruto's next move. But to his surprise Naruto was nowhere to be seen. The boy started to look around for Naruto, as sakura was not a threat as she was too injured to pose a threat. He was trying to sense Naruto's chakra when all of a sudden.  
  
"Water cannon jutsu." Said Naruto  
  
A huge blast of water came charging toward the boy. He tried to block the attack but it proved to strong for him. He was pushed back against a huge rock, which made the attack more devastating as it pushed him back against the rock with such impact; it broke one arm and dislocated another. The boy was looking up at Naruto before he passed out. He was wondering one thing. How did Naruto manage to create a water-based jutsu with out water around. He could not have summoned up water, could he? He is just a genin. He is not strong enough. Before he passed out. Sasuke was staring down at Naruto's attack with wonder and envy. Even he could not perform a water jutsu without any water present. Clearly Naruto had become stronger. But the question was, how much stronger.  
  
Neji, Lee and Tenten could not believe how much Naruto had grown in such a short period. But what Neji wondered more was about the. Red chakra that Naruto used for his defensive technique. It was the same chakra that Naruto used in the previous exam. The same red chakra that defeated him. Neji was now determined to find out what that chakra was.  
  
Naruto was now helping sakura up and checking her injuries. She insisted she was fine and Naruto decided that that was not a valid excuse, so he decided to carry her on his back. Sasuke was still playing the cold bastard, although inside he was relieved that both of teammates were safe. Neji and his team said their good byes as they still had not gotten their scrolls yet so they parted ways for a while until the next test. Sasuke was checking to see if the scroll they got was indeed the ones they were after. Confirming it he made the decision to go to the tower in order to completer this part of the test. His argument was that their hunters were still out there and they should try to finish this test as soon as they can. Sakura agreed to this, but Naruto was sulking as he wanted some more action. The previous fight was not even a suitable warm up for him. But he agreed with Sasuke as he wanted to get Sakura's injuries treated. Naruto could have easily healed Sakura's injuries with his chakra. But he did not want to show his true powers just yet. Soon they made their way towards the tower. Even though the only thing they had to worry was their hunter team, the tower was still half a day walk from where they stood, and in Sasuke's mind it would be bad if someone decided to attack them in their "weakened state".  
  
Sakura was still insisting to Naruto that she was fine enough to walk, but Naruto told her to keep quiet and enjoy the ride. Sakura was blushing as Naruto carried her on his back. His back was so masculine for a 13 year old. She could feel the contours of his muscles through his jacket. She was also enjoying the smell of Naruto's hair. It was the smell of grass with a hint of ramen. She chuckled as she knew Naruto loved ramen and it was no surprise that he would smell like it. But what surprised her the most was, the fact that she was not complaining that Sasuke was not carrying her. In fact Sasuke was not even in her mind at all. Even during her fight, all she could think about when she was getting beat up was Naruto to come and save her. Just like how he promised, and just like he said he came and rescued her. She kept smiling and thinking about Naruto before she fell sound a sleep on her saviors back.. 


	14. 14

I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.  
  
Pairings: Naruto x Sakura and others  
  
Info: This story follows after Sasuke left leaf to join Orochimaru. Naruto and gang manage to get him back and I'm taking it from there.  
  
English is not my first language; please inform me if there are any mistakes I'll correct them.  
  
NOTE: in this fic I made it as Shikamaru never passed the chunnin test.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
Sakura woke up to a soft touch against her cheek. She opened her eyes to find that Naruto was stroking her cheek gently with his fingers. He quickly retracted his hand when he found her looking at him, Naruto quickly explained that she was injured and that he was just checking to see if the medical team had done a good job in healing her. When she heard the word medical team she immediately asked if they had completed the forest test. Naruto only smiled and nodded.  
  
Sasuke was only looking at his 2 teammates from the corner of his eyes. He was feeling a tinge of jealousy, but he quickly dismissed it, as he knew sakura only had eyes for him. Even though he always pushed her away, inside her liked her but he never showed her. He knew if he kept it up any longer, he would push her so far away that she would never return to him. But right now he was not interested in that.  
  
Naruto and sakura continued talking as he explained that they were the second team to complete the test and Gaara's team was the first. Sakura was not very surprised to hear this as she knew how strong Gaara was. She wanted to ask so many things to Naruto but she found she still did not have the courage to do so, so for now she decided to keep them to herself.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
It had already been 3 days since the start of the forest test and it officially ended today. In all 13 teams had passed, 6 from Konoha, 3 from cloud, 2 from mist, 2 from stone and none from sand as they were still sorting out problems with the death of their Kazekage. Some of them were returning from the previous exams but most of them were fresh genins. So it was really amazing for them to beat veteran genins to this test. After all of them gathered at the main hall for the third test a jounin came up front and spoke up explaining to the candidates how the third exam would be held. It was the same as last year and everyone would take turns battling each other. After Tsunade made a little speech to all the genins the jounin ref pointed at a monitor at the top of the wall explaining that the names will be called out from there.  
  
And right now the first pair of names were being randomized.  
  
"First fight, Hyuga Neji vs. Fuji Kunimitsu," yelled the jounin  
  
Fuji was a mist genin representing his village. How strong he was no body knew.  
  
Neji immediately jumped sown from the area, which they were looking down at the arena from and took his fighting stance. The other boy decided to use the stairs. Upon arriving the ref signaled them to begin.  
  
Neji began sizing up his opponent, as he did not want to make the same mistake he did with Naruto by underestimating him. Fuji on the other hand did not know who or what the Hyuga clan was and rushed up towards Neji. Naruto and Gaara looked down at the fight and said to themselves  
  
'This fight is over'  
  
Just as they finished their thought Neji was starting his hakke 64 strikes attacks.  
  
"You are now within the field of my hakke" said Neji in a cold voice  
  
Fuji did not understand what this meant and continues charging towards Neji. Neji however just kicked Fuji on his chin, which sent the boy flying backwards before he came crashing on the cement ground. As he was standing up he was shocked to see Neji coming towards him with extreme speed. AS he reached Fuji, Neji began performing his attacks.  
  
"Hakke, 2 fists"  
  
"4 fists"  
  
"8 fists"  
  
"16 fists"  
  
"32 Fists"  
  
"64 fists" Yelled Neji as he finished the attacks.  
  
Fuji could not begin to describe the pain which washed over his bode as his chakra tenketsu points were closed. He staggered backwards toward the wall trying to block the pain and trying to stay conscious, but this was no use as the moment he touched the wall he collapsed coughing some blood. His 2 teammates looked on in horror, as their teammate was defeated without so much as a fight. This made them shiver in fright when they thought about their battles.  
  
As Neji was walking up the stairs towards his proud teammates Neji was smiling when he saw Naruto give him the thumbs up at his victory. Meanwhile Gai was bragging to Kakashi who was to engrossed in his magazine to pay any attention to him.  
  
Fuji was now being carried away in a stretcher by the medical teams as the screen now displayed the next set of names.  
  
"Next fight, Aburame Shino vs. Uzumaki Naruto"  
  
The moment Naruto's name was announced everyone from Konoha's ears perked up. Even Kakashi put away his book and got ready to watch the fight. Tsunade just smiled, as she was perhaps the most exited one to see how much Naruto had picked up from Itachi. Kurenai however just thought to herself that Naruto would not be able to win this time as he was against the strongest member of her team. Although she had witnessed his fight before, she still refused to believe that Naruto could have grown so much as to beat Shino.  
  
Shino opted to take the stairs while Naruto was being strangled but sakura telling him not to lose. Sasuke was silent as he wanted to watch how much stronger Naruto had become. Kakashi just told Naruto not to push himself too hard but he knew that was something he would never listen.  
  
Naruto shocked everyone as he did not jump not did he take the stairs down to the arena. Instead he teleported down in a swirling red flame which wrapped it self around his body before it disappeared with his and reappeared at the arena below. Gaara just said stupid under his breath while the rest just stood there with their eyes wide open. (Anime style) but the most shocked ones were the last remaining rookie genin team from Konoha, which had initially looked down, and insult Naruto. All they could say was "Wha..How.."  
  
Shino who was equally surprised as everyone quickly regained his composure and told Naruto to give up. Naruto just gave one of his foxy grins and told him to shut up and fight. Shino just sighed and began calling fourth some bugs from the surrounding area to advance towards Naruto. And Naruto just took up his fighting stance.  
  
The fight was on. 


	15. 15

I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.  
  
Pairings: Naruto x Sakura and others  
  
Info: This story follows after Sasuke left leaf to join Orochimaru. Naruto and gang manage to get him back and I'm taking it from there.  
  
English is not my first language; please inform me if there are any mistakes I'll correct them.  
  
NOTE: in this fic I made it as Shikamaru never passed the chunnin test.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
Naruto eyed the approaching insects with a careful eye. He knew these were not normal bugs that Shino had called upon. These bugs were chakra-eating bugs. Although he knew it would have little effect on him. He did not want to take the risk of losing focus and giving Shino even a second of opportunity.  
  
"Kage Bunshin no jutsu" yelled Naruto  
  
in a puff of smoke 3 other Naruto's appeared around him and began keeping the bugs at bay, while the real Naruto charged up to Shino. Naruto did not want to end the fight too quickly as he wasted to prove to everyone that he was a loser. But little did he know, no one except for a few, thought of him that way anymore.  
  
Naruto punched Shino square in the face, but to his horror a layer of bugs covered his face before the punch could take its full effect on Shino. Naruto felt like he was fighting Gaara, the only difference was, this was no sand protecting him, this was bugs, and he had just squashed a bunch of them against Shino's face. Naruto pulled back his hand trying to shake of some of the disgusting gunk that was still covering his fist while Shino's face was already cleared up. Some of the girls from other villages who were not used to Shino's unique ability felt sick and wanted to throw up.  
  
"Eww, don't you have anything better to protect your face with?" asked Naruto  
  
"My bugs have never failed protecting me before, why would I want to use any other method of protection." Said Shino calmly  
  
"Hmph. I'll see if you can say that when you find a girl you like and decide to take her back to your room. I'll see then if your bugs can give you sufficient protection." Said a laughing Naruto.  
  
At his statement, Tsunade just slapped her head thinking she should have a talk with Jiraiya and Itachi as to what they have been teaching Naruto. But inside she knew this was very much the pervert Jiraiya's fault as she knew Itachi would never have taught Naruto something like that. Hell she wasn't even sure if Itachi knew what to do with a girl if he ever had one in his room.  
  
Shino however was stunned that Naruto would say something like that in public. He tried his very best not to blush and keep his cool composure. However at the top, everyone was having different reactions to Naruto's statement.  
  
Chouji did not know what Naruto meant, Shikamaru and Kiba was laughing their asses off, Ino was dumbstruck, Hinata and Sakura were blushing, Temari was trying to hold her laughter while Kankuro and Gaara were sighing and finally Lee with fire in his eyes, "That's Naruto kun for you, the boy who defeated Neji san can now make perverted jokes at the face of danger. Now that's what you call a rival. Naruto kun I will beat you yet.".  
  
Sasuke was thinking that Naruto did not change much attitude wise, while all the jounins were looking at Kakashi because they felt that Naruto got that crude sense of humor form him.  
  
After everyone had cooled off the jounin ref cleared his throat and asked Naruto and Shino to resume the match. Naruto now jumped back and unsummon his clones, who had by now pushed all the bugs to edge of the arena. Shino was now getting impatient as Naruto had stopped his attacks dead in its tracks.  
  
Shino now put his hands together and began performing some hand seals calling forth the bugs that resides in his body and all the bugs that were scattered all over. He also summoned some flying insects to attack Naruto.  
  
"I'm giving you a warning, if you don't call back you bugs and give up now, you're going to lose all your bugs and be carried out in a stretcher with some broken bones." Said Naruto  
  
"Do not underestimate my bugs and its you who will be carried out in a stretcher with the broken bones." Replied Shino.  
  
" Very well, if that's your choice...Summoning jutsu!." Yelled Naruto while biting his fingers and performing a few hand seals.  
  
In a huge cloud of smoke, a huge toad the size of a adult man stood in front of Naruto. It was Gama Suma, the warrior toad.  
  
"Hey toad, eat up it's a feast of bugs for you today." Said Naruto while pointing at all the bugs around them.  
  
Everyone was shocked to see Naruto perform a summoning jutsu, let alone a powerful one capable of bringing forth a huge toad. Everyone had the same thought going through his or her minds 'Naruto is strong'  
  
Immediately the toad set out to work by either using its tongue or the sword to dispose of all the bugs that were threatening its master. Within a matter of seconds the arena was cleared of any and all form of insects.  
  
Naruto then praised the toad for its good job before unsummoning him and looking straight at Shino.  
  
"I warned you. Now its time to end this." Said Naruto in a low voice  
  
"Fire orb skill!!" yelled Naruto while doing his hand seals  
  
before Shino could react he was trapped in a huge orb of fire that consumed all the oxygen within its belly thus making its occupant pass out.  
  
Naruto then undid his jutsu while standing there waiting for the ref to call his victory.  
  
The ref took a few moments to re gather himself from the shock of witnessing a genin perform a high level jutsu in front of him.  
  
"Winner Uzumaki Naruto." He said while pointing towards Naruto  
  
The crowd started to whispered as to how Naruto had become so strong while his friends cheered for him. Only Kurenai was in utter shock as she had now witnessed 2 of her students beaten by the same opponent. She was slowly beginning to acknowledge that Naruto was indeed a good shinobi.  
  
Sasuke was in utter shock he witnessed what Naruto had done. Sakura herself was in awe as to how Naruto had defeated Shino. Before she or the rest of his friends could go and congratulate him Naruto was grabbed by the collar of his jacket by Sasuke.  
  
"Tell me how did you become this strong! I want to know." Growled Sasuke  
  
Naruto just smirked and before he or anyone could react Sasuke was flung against the wall by Gaara.  
  
"Before you can hurt Naruto you'll have to go through me first." Said Gaara while his sand was taking the form of a wave. Kakashi immediately intervened and told Gaara to stop while he warned Sasuke that this was not way to treat a teammate.  
  
Everyone was disappointed at Sasuke as they thought he knew better than to attack his own teammates, but what interested them more was how Gaara had stepped into help Naruto. (Not that he needed it). This action further pushed everyone to find out what had happened with Naruto these last 6 months. 


	16. 16

I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.  
  
Pairings: Naruto x Sakura and others  
  
Info: This story follows after Sasuke left leaf to join Orochimaru. Naruto and gang manage to get him back and I'm taking it from there.  
  
English is not my first language; please inform me if there are any mistakes I'll correct them.  
  
NOTE: in this fic I made it as Shikamaru never passed the chunnin test.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
Naruto just brushed himself off after Sasuke's attack while Gaara kept glaring at Sasuke with cold eyes. Sasuke however just stood away from his team and just watched Naruto ignoring Gaara. The next few fights were not anything special, as most of them did not involve Konoha only a few of the genins from the other villages were above average, unless they were hiding their true strength.  
  
The only match after Naruto and Neji that was worth watching was Sasuke and Lee, as they both gave it all they got. Sasuke started the fight of with his kunai's, as he knew lee was a taijutsu specialist. He concentrated more on long range attacks before he was swiftly brought don't by Lee with a kick to his back. Sasuke quickly recovered from the attack and had no choice but to activate his sharingan. By doing so he also activated his curse seal, as Orochimaru's curse still resided in him. Lee had no choice but to use his Chakra opening gates, but before he could even open the first gate he was attacked by Sasuke's Grand fireball jutsu. But there was one difference in the jutsu this time. Its power was multiplied several folds and Lee had no choice but to stop opening the gates and get out of the fireball's way. Lee avoided the fireball but jumping up in the air but to his surprise Sasuke was already waiting for him. Sasuke immediately performed the Lion Rendan which lee managed to block. Sasuke followed the combo with a hand seal, which no one had seen before. The moment he finished his hand seal Sasuke yelled.  
  
"Red Dragon Fire Strike"  
  
A huge dragon appeared and it was made with fire. It looked like it had a life of its own when people looked at it, as it moved without Sasuke commanding it. It attacked lee without mercy but lee manages to avoid most of the damaging shots before he collapsed. The jounin ref rushed to stop Sasuke's dragon before it could do more harm. But instead of stopping the dragon, he ran towards Sasuke and punched him in the gut. That's when everyone realized that the dragon was not moving on its own, but Sasuke was controlling it with his mind. So the punch brought him back to his senses and he withdrew the dragon. The moment he undid his sharingan his curse seal disappeared and he joined his team back at the balcony above the arena. Everyone who did not knew about the seal thought it was another Uchiha bloodline ability. The genins who rescued Sasuke and Sakura knew better. But only one thing was going through Naruto's mind, and that was to teach Sasuke some respect and care for his friends. Sakura tried to approach Sasuke but she was stopped by Kakashi who told her to leave Sasuke alone for the time being.  
  
Gaara did not even have to fight, as his opponent was Chouji. Chouji gave up even before Gaara went down to the arena. Sakura fought with a girl from Cloud and although it was a close call, the other girl fell prey to sakura's genjutsu and sakura ultimately won. The final results were Gaara, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Shikamaru, Tenten, Kiba, Neji and Chuichi Idane who represented Konoha. Four shinobi's representing mist, 3 from cloud and 3 from stone also made it through the third test. Up to now no one knew each other's strengths as everyone clearly was holding back at the test. But in the final test everything will be revealed.  
  
After Tsunade announced that the final test will be held a month from today. Everyone started heading out. But before the Konoha genins could head out with their teachers, Tsunade held them back saying she needed to talk to them. After the arena had cleared up of outsiders, Tsunade dismissed the jounins and told the genins to gather around her, even the ones who did not pass. She them told them that she had a mission for them and she wanted them to come to her office in 3 days to collect it. She then dismissed them and told them to rest up before the mission. Everyone was exited at the prospect of a big mission that required him or her to work together, but in Naruto and Gaara's mind they were wondering why they needed to be included in the current mission as the other would only slow them down. But they decided to ignore it and wait for 3 days when their questions would be answered.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Everyone soon left the arena and all of the genins decided that they needed food. Soon they all arrived at a ramen restaurant and everyone was chatting happily, even Lee. He was not seriously injured by Sasuke and was jumping around after Tsunade gave him some treatment. Sasuke was not there as he left saying he was going to train, everyone tried to persuade him to join but he ignored them and left.  
  
"Naruto, what technique was that you used to block your opponents attack in the forest of death?" asked Neji  
  
Everyone immediately stopped talking and looked at Naruto wondering what Neji was talking about.  
  
"Yeah Naruto Kun what was that technique?" added Lee  
  
"Ah that was just a technique the pervert sennin taught me when I was training with him. It's quite useful, as you have already seen. Its saved my life more than once while I was traveling." Replied Naruto  
  
"Well. What other techniques did you learn while you were traveling with him." Asked Neji  
  
"Ah that's a secret. You'll see soon enough. Who knows maybe I'll show you some while were are one the mission." Said Naruto with a sly smile.  
  
Neji just shrugged while Kiba added  
  
"Well. At least the old man taught you some fashion sense."  
  
Everyone nodded in agreement as they were staring at Naruto's new clothes. No longer was Naruto dressed in the orange jumpsuit, which were 3 sizes too big for him. The new Naruto was dressed in similar orange pants but this time it was just the right size and he was not using the usual shinobi sandals, he was now using a similar type of footwear but it covered his whole feet, like a shoe. Hell it was a shoe. And Naruto was also using a dark blue jacket, which was open in front, and inside he used what appeared to be a shirt made of bandages. Everyone asked him if he was injured but he laughed it off saying he liked using it, as it was comfortable. But them Neji said  
  
"They why is it being held together with chakra, if it's just a normal bandage?"  
  
Naruto flinched at this question, as the one person who knew about his tattoo was Itachi, Gaara, Kyubi, and Jiraiya. He did not want to tell everyone what he had underneath the bandage, as it would only lead to more questions.  
  
"Ah it because its easier to remove to bandages to use when I'm injured. That's all" Naruto knew how stupid this sounded but he hoped that they would stop asking him question which at the moment he could not answer.  
  
"Can everyone just shut up? Can't you see Naruto does not want to be asked these questions? He will answer all of our questions when he is ready." Yelled sakura  
  
Everyone was shocked by this even Naruto. As he never expected sakura to defend him. Everyone just sighed and went back to eating and talking between themselves while Naruto turned to sakura to say thank you. She just said its ok while Naruto noticed that she was blushing. He dismissed it thinking that her face was red because she just yelled.  
  
Sakura however was blushing because Naruto was looking directly at her and all the memories from the forest when Naruto carried her on his back came back to her.  
  
Sakura finally realized it, she truly loved Naruto. She did not just love him because she felt he was lonely, she loved him because she cared about him and she wanted to be with him. Now all she had to do was tell him. And she decided she was going to do so after the mission.  
  
3 DAYS LATER.  
  
6 Genin teams from Konoha were waiting in the hokage's office. They were Naruto's team, Gaara's team, Neji's team, Shikamaru's team, Kiba's team and Chuichi's team. They were all there waiting for the hokage to give out a mission for them.  
  
Soon Tsunade entered the room and greeted them  
  
"Ok I have a mission for all of you. It's a B class mission to deliver something of importance to Earth country. This is a dangerous mission and you will be attacked but we can't send any chunnin's or jounins as they have other higher rank missions to attend to." She them proceeded to hand each and everyone of them scrolls about the mission details. She gave everyone one except Naruto and Gaara. The new rookie team of Chuichi just laughed and said to them selves that Naruto was just too incompetent to handle a B class mission. This remark earned them death glares from everyone in the room, even Tsunade. She them took out 2 different scrolls and handed them to Naruto and Gaara.  
  
"Ok you to are going to do a different mission. You will be following the others and helping with the mission but once you reach earth country both of your mission objectives will change. Once you reach earth country your mission will be changed to an A class assassination mission. You 2 are to find a group of shinobi's who belong to sound country and eliminate them. Make sure your Headbands are clearly visible and let one shinobi live to take the news back to his village. Oh and everyone Naruto and Gaara will be in charge of this mission. So make sure you listen to what they have to say." Said Tsunade.  
  
Everyone could not believe what they were hearing, when Chuichi exploded  
  
"WHAT!!! How can someone like him be given an A class assassination mission? And why the hell are those 2 in charge? This is most probably the first B class mission for mist of us and now all of a sudden those 2 get and a class mission and they are in charge?"  
  
"Shut up and listen," yelled Tsunade  
  
"For most of you this might be your first of second B class mission. But for these 2 it's like their tenth. And they already have 7 a class mission to their names. Most of them assassination missions. SO they are stronger than you pus they have more experience than you. That's why they are given the A class mission and that's why they are in charge.' Explained Tsunade  
  
Everyone was speechless at what Tsunade had said. Naruto had done assassination mission before? Plus he has also done more A and B class mission than any of them.  
  
Naruto was given a box, which was to be delivered to Earth country. He took it and gave it to Shikamaru, as he knew Shikamaru was the smartest in the group. Sasuke was burning with rage inside him but he decided to hold it until they went out of the hokage's office before he confronted Naruto.  
  
The moment everyone was out of the Shinobi building Sasuke lashed out towards Naruto and grabbed him by the collar. Naruto saw Sasuke coming but decided not to do anything.  
  
"Tell me what has been going on with you? How did you become so strong and why are you doing A and B class mission for the hokage. Tell me right now or I'll beat it out of you." Hissed Sasuke  
  
Gaara wanted to make a move to stop Sasuke but he was stopped by Naruto with a wave of his finger.  
  
"You want to beat it out of me? Think before you speak. I'm not the same person you once knew." Said Naruto  
  
Naruto was getting tired of Sasuke's attitude and decided needed a lesson. Before Sasuke could react, Naruto slipped out of Sasuke's hold and appeared behind him. Naruto then proceeded to kick Sasuke behind his knees making him kneel and Naruto quickly followed this by drawing a kunai and holding it to Sasuke's neck.  
  
Sasuke and everyone there was shocked by what Naruto had done. Naruto them bent down and whispered to Sasuke's ear.  
  
"I want to be your friend Sasuke, and so does everyone here. But keep this attitude up and soon you'll regret it. If you want to be strong this is not the way. Change your attitude and I'll help you gain the strength you need." Whispered Naruto  
  
Naruto then released Sasuke and gave everyone a huge foxy smile before he said this was all a misunderstanding and then they should make a move. Everyone nodded in agreement before they set out to complete their mission with Naruto and Gaara leading them. While Sasuke was just thinking about what Naruto had said. 


	17. 17

I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.  
  
Pairings: Naruto x Sakura and others  
  
Info: This story follows after Sasuke left leaf to join Orochimaru. Naruto and gang manage to get him back and I'm taking it from there.  
  
English is not my first language; please inform me if there are any mistakes I'll correct them.  
  
NOTE: in this fic I made it as Shikamaru never passed the chunnin test.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
Naruto, Gaara and the group of genins made their way towards the edges of Konoha. Their destination, Earth country. Everyone was still a bit edgy from Sasuke's outburst towards Naruto a few minutes before, but what made them even more edgy was the fact that Naruto stopped Sasuke without breaking a sweat. This was not the loud mouth annoying person they once knew and that was bugging them.  
  
Naruto had ordered all of them to walk surrounding Shikamaru in a loose formation so that it would not attract attention towards Shikamaru but allowing them to protect him with the box if the need arose. Everyone complied silently except for Chuichi who grumbled a bit, but a glare from Gaara shut him up. The journey to the Earth country usually took 3-4 days depending on the method of transportation but for a group of trained shinobi's this journey would take 2-3 days, depending on how many times they stopped to rest, and now they were reaching the end of the first day.  
  
Naruto signaled everyone to stop when they reached a clearing in the forest that they currently traveled through. Gaara then ordered everyone to do specific duties, such as getting water, setting traps and such. Soon all of them were chatting animatedly around the fire when a rustling sound sent all of them into a defensive position. Everyone was holding a kunai waiting for the intruders to show themselves, but before they could do anything Naruto stop them.  
  
"Sit down, it's no one dangerous."  
  
Everyone glanced around skeptically before 2 foxes and their 3 of its kits appeared out of the nearby trees. The foxes looked menacing but Naruto just waved his hands asking his team to sit down. Everyone sat while never taking their eyes off the foxes that were heading towards Naruto and Gaara.  
  
The foxes stood in front of Naruto and started licking his face in a playful manner, and the kits started to climb on Naruto and Gaara biting and pulling at their clothes as if to ask to be played with. Naruto patted the 2 adult foxes before they each rested their heads on Naruto and Gaara's lap. The cubs were still climbing around them while Naruto played with them Gaara just sat there ignoring the kits although he was fond of them. After all he had to keep his cold exterior up in front of the others.  
  
The girls in the group were giggling with each other saying how cute the kits were while the boys were curious as to why 2 untamed and usually very aggressive foxes were snuggling up to Naruto and Gaara, it was as Naruto was playing with his pets. The girls really wanted to come and have a closer look at the kits but they were too scared to approach Naruto while 2 ferocious looking black foxes were there, not to mention Gaara. Naruto saw this and called them.  
  
"Hey Sakura-chan Hinata-chan come over here. They won't bite, I promise."  
  
Sakura and Hinata took a few seconds before they managed to gather up enough courage to approach them. Soon they were patting and playing with the cubs without any incident, seeing this the other girls soon joined sakura and Hinata.  
  
"Naruto how come these foxes did not attack you?" asked sakura  
  
"Ah.um... AH! I saved them a couple of months ago from hunters. That's why they know me." Lied Naruto  
  
The real reason was of course, now that Naruto had control of the Kyubi fully, all foxes and wolves now looked at Naruto as their master.  
  
Everyone seemed to believe Naruto's explanation as no one questioned him anymore, everyone except sakura and Hinata who were eyeing Naruto suspiciously. Naruto shifted uncomfortably under their gaze but he was spared further questioning as both the girls kept their suspicions to themselves. However they silently made it their mission to find out what Naruto was hiding form them.  
  
Soon everyone fell asleep after the boys also decided to join in the activities. Everyone slept quietly except for Naruto and Gaara as they sensed faint chakra signatures all throughout the night.  
  
Once day broke everyone resumed their journey towards earth country. Everyone was very happy as they had not encountered and Tsunade stated enemies as. However Naruto and Gaara were wary as the faint chakra they felt the night before was currently getting stronger. The others could not feel it, as it was masked very good, but not good enough.  
  
With just a few more miles to reach their destination it happened. The genins were attacked by shinobi's from Hidden Cloud village. Immediately all the genins went in to fighting stances and made Shikamaru get in the middle of the formation. There were 15 attackers, and from their dressing the genins identified them as 7 jounins and 8 chunnin's. Gaara ordered Shikamaru's and his own team to remain with Shikamaru. The rest of the genins were to engage the enemy. Lee immediately took on one of the jounins and managed to push him back from the others, their fight was carried further as lee needed an open space to fight properly. Everyone seemed to have picked an opponent; Sasuke, Neji, Shino and Kankuro each picked a jounin to fight while Temari, Chouji, Akemi, Akihiro, Chuichi, Hinata Kiba and Tenten each took on a chuunin while sakura and Ino shared taking in a chuunin. Naruto and Gaara opted to look after Shikamaru. The moment the fight started Naruto and Gaara took an interest as to how some of the genins handled themselves in a life and death fight. Neji, Sasuke and lee seemed to be holding their ground while Kankuro and Shino seemed to have some problems. The rest of the genins actually were holding on very good by themselves.  
  
However, soon Shino was getting pushed back and attacked very badly. He almost got killed when the jounin did a fire type ninjutsu to counter the bug shield Shino used, however Shino got lucky as Naruto interfered.  
  
"Blood wave!" the huge the huge red tails swung around and wrapped Shino in its protective chakra. To say the jounin and Shino were surprised was an understatement, as both of them have never seen such a technique, let alone someone with so much chakra at their disposal. What was even more shocking was the killing intent emitting was unbelievable. However it was only directed to the cloud jounin and while Shino felt the killing chakra it was not as scary as it was meant to be. It was as if the chakra was telling him everything was going to be ok. All the current fights were stopped as everyone felt the powerful chakra. The cloud shinobi's did not want to take a risk and regrouped while the leaf genins also did the same.  
  
"Hey you dumb ass ninja's. The mighty Naruto is here. And if you don't want to get your Asses kicked you better leave." Yelled Naruto.  
  
Everyone's sweat dropped and the could ninja's could not believe that someone so stupid could have actually produced so much chakra.  
  
"Hey kid that's what we should be saying to you. Leave the box here and we will let you leave alive. We don't want to kill you." replied one of the jounins.  
  
"Heh you actually think we would do something like that? What's wrong with your brains? If we wanted to do that we would not have accepted this mission." Replied Naruto while the rest of the genins got ready to fight again.  
  
"Very well don't say we did not warn you." the moment those words left the jounins mouth he tried to take a step to launch an attack, but he found himself unable to move. Soon all of the cloud found that their feet were trapped by sand that was slowly spreading towards covering their body. What was more surprising was the fact that Naruto and Gaara appeared behind them.  
  
"Kage Bunshin?" asked lee as he kept looking back and fourth between the Naruto and Gaara that was with them and the Naruto and Gaara that had just appeared.  
  
"No, I call this chakra Bunshin. It's similar to Kage Bunshin but it's almost as strong as the original. Plus it can retain more chakra within it self. As for Gaara he call his desert clones. Ask him if you want to know more." Replied Naruto.  
  
"WHAT!!! When did you create the clones? We were keeping and eye on you since this morning and during the fight. You could not have created something that strong without us knowing about it?" yelled one of the enemy chuunin.  
  
"Who says were created it today? We created it last night when we sensed your chakra. We then hid ourselves waiting for the right moment to kill you." stated Gaara simply.  
  
Everyone could not believe what Gaara had told them. Now one could have maintained a clone for so long. Unless they were at jounin level and above. And here Naruto and Gaara were doing it like it was the easiest thing in the world.  
  
"Enough talk now you die!" Gaara said while slowly clenching his fist tightening the sand around the could shinobi's. Usually a jounin would have been able to break free from this technique. But these shinobi's were weak for their level.  
  
"No!! Please No !!! AHHHHHhhhhhhhh!" yelled one of the ninjas the moment the sand crushed them.  
  
"Desert graveyard"  
  
The sight before the genins was something they would never forget. Ino and Akemi ware throwing up at the sight of blood pouring down like rain while Gaara's sand was absorbing it like it had a mind of its own. The scariest part was the way Naruto and Gaara looked. The look on their faces was something none of the genins has seen before. They looked like the death was nothing to them, and their eyes were so mystifying that you could get lost in them.  
  
"Let's go" said Naruto without looking at any of the genins faces. Everyone nodded before silently proceeding towards earth counties gates, while in their mind the scene kept playing over and over again. 


	18. 18

I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.  
  
Pairings: Naruto x Sakura x Naruto x Hinata x Naruto and others  
  
Info: This story follows after Sasuke left leaf to join Orochimaru. Naruto and gang manage to get him back and I'm taking it from there.  
  
English is not my first language; please inform me if there are any mistakes I'll correct them.  
  
NOTE: in this fic I made it as Shikamaru never passed the chunnin test.  
  
Everyone was silent once they reached their destination. The gruesome scene and the cold looks on Naruto and Gaara's faces were still playing on everyone's minds, granted a few of the genins there had seen death and have killed before but for the rest its was something they never considered to happen so suddenly and so cruelly in front of them. Even more so they never expected to see Naruto with such a look on his otherwise cheerful face. However the thing that was playing in Naruto and Gaara's mind was totally different. They were already planning the battle that was going to take place soon between them and Orochimaru's people.  
  
Once the group reached the gates they were immediately escorted to see Earth country's Lord. He was a middle aged man who was reputed to be one of the few people Fire country's lord feared. And this was saying a lot as the lord of fire country was perhaps one of the riches and most powerful lords around. The moment Naruto entered he was engulfed with a huge hug by the leader.  
  
"Ah Naruto it's so good to see you again. I did not know that you would be leading this mission." Said the Lord.  
  
"Yeah about that. You see Yoheii-sama, me and Gaara are on a different mission here. We got news that some sound shinobi were hiding here and we have to dispose of them. So I hope you don't mind if things get a little messy." Explained Naruto while trying to look innocent.  
  
"Ah yes well considering the last time you and Gaara fought here, if it it's going to be anything like that then I am going to have to put all the constructors and builders in the country on alert." Replied yoheii with a slight smirk.  
  
"Aahhhh!! I thought I told you that was an accident. We did not men to trash the building around the area. Besides no one was hurt, all the building was empty." Replied a blushing Naruto.  
  
"Yes yes, I was just joking. Naruto, Gaara I can't thank you enough for what you did for me and the country that time. You saved my daughter and you rescued all the other children that was held hostage by those bandits."  
  
Naruto just waved it away and Gaara just nodded his head.  
  
"Anyway, Miyuki keeps asking about you 2 and I hope you can visit her after you mission is over. As for the mission. You have full permission proceed with it. If you need help just say the word and I'll have my shinobi's follow you every word." Said Yoheii.  
  
"No it's ok we don't need any help at the moment, and we will be sure to visit Miyuki after our mission. Now if you don't mind we will take our leave." Said a bowing Naruto.  
  
The moment they left the office Sakura asked Naruto a question that was bugging her.  
  
"Umm Naruto who is Miyuki? Hinata's ears also perked up the moment she heard Sakura ask the question as she also wanted answers as to who the girl is.  
  
"Oh she is the daughter of the earth country's Lord. Me and Gaara saved her once before." Explained Naruto.  
  
"I see. So how old is she? Is she pretty?" asked Sakura. Everyone there could see the aura hovering around Sakura and Hinata. Even Gaara slowly moved away as he realized that the answer that Naruto was about to give was about to determine whether he was going to get trashed or kissed. Naruto however was oblivious to all that was transpiring around him and proceeded to give the most stupid answer in the world.  
  
"Oh she is about our age, and yeah she is really pretty. She even gave me a kiss on..." "BAMM!!" Sakura's fist rang true as Naruto's cheek sending him flying a few feet away.  
  
Naruto slowly got up and he looked around. Sakura was walking away pouting while Hinata just looked at him with an annoyed expression before she also turned around and walked away.  
  
"What did I do?!?!" asked Naruto.  
  
"It's not what you did but what you said." Replied Shikamaru.  
  
Everyone else there was either shaking their head or snickering at Naruto's predicament.  
  
AN: Sorry for the short chap. I'll post more tomorrow.  
  
Thank you to all who have reviewed so far and a special thanks to Pyr00tje 


	19. 19

I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.  
  
Pairings: Naruto x Sakura x Naruto x Hinata x Naruto and others  
  
Info: This story follows after Sasuke left leaf to join Orochimaru. Naruto and gang manage to get him back and I'm taking it from there.  
  
English is not my first language; please inform me if there are any mistakes I'll correct them.  
  
NOTE: in this fic I made it as Shikamaru never passed the chunnin test.  
  
AN: Sorry everyone. I wanted to post more but this is what happens when you forget to pay your internet bill. So I'm really sorry for the delay.  
  
Ok. Regarding the Sasuke retrieval mission, here is how it goes in my story. Out of the sound 5 only Tayuya and Kimimaro survived the fight. Gaara was never in it. The reason I'm telling you guys this now is because in this chapter the 2 of them are going to make and appearance.  
  
Naruto was still rubbing the spot that Sakura punched him wondering as to why she did that. He was also wondering as to why the usually shy Hinata was sending him death glares.  
  
"Hey Gaara why is Sakura and Hinata angry with me? Did I do something to them?" asked Naruto.  
  
Gaara just sighed and answered,  
  
"Its not whet you did but what you said to them. You know for someone who is strong as you, your quite dense."  
  
"Huh? What do you mean what I said? I don't get it. Sakura asked me a question and I answered her, what's wrong with that?" asked a bewildered Naruto.  
  
"........ Next time when a girl asks you something like that never tell her the truth. It's a trick question. Always tell her what she wants to hear." Answered Gaara.  
  
'Good thing I learnt all this form watching Kankuro getting bashed from Temari on a daily basis.' Thought Gaara.  
  
Naruto just nodded understanding and proceeded to the inn that all of them were supposed to stay in while Naruto and Gaara continued with their half of the mission.  
  
Once inside the inn Naruto gathered everyone in one of the rooms to brief them of what's to happen.  
  
"Ok now that your part of the mission is done. You guys will remain here until Gaara and I finish our mission. It should not take more than a day to locate and finish them. You are allowed to go anywhere in the town but don't do anything or get involved in any problems. Any question?"  
  
Everyone was staring slack jawed at Naruto. The moment he started talking about the mission he changed drastically it was like he was not the same person. He took a completely new attitude which they have only seen their jounin sensei's do during a fight.  
  
Neji was the first to recover and stepped in front to address Naruto.  
  
"Naruto, Gaara, all of us have discussed it and we are going to follow the both of you on your mission. Now before you say anything please hear us out. We have seen partially seen as to what you both are capable of. We won't interfere in your fight and we are more than capable of handling ourselves if the need arose (Neji then looked at Chuichi's team) well most of us are capable anyway. Most of us here has not participated in an A class mission before with the exception of the 5 of us who participated in bringing back Sasuke. We want...no we need to see what we will be going up against in the future. We need to know if we are going to be capable of doing what is needed of us. If we can't even handle ourselves in this situation I can safely say that we are not cut out to be shinobi's.  
  
Everyone then proceeded to look at Gaara and Naruto with looks of determination which showed they would not take NO for an answer.  
  
"Plus some people here has threatened us with bodily harm if we don't follow you in this mission." Neji then proceeded to look at Sakura, Hinata, Sasuke and Tenten. Naruto looked at them and nodded. 'Wait a minute.... Tenten!!!!'  
  
Naruto looked at Tenten again and saw that she was looking at Gaara and blushing slightly, but not as bad as Sakura and Hinata who equaled ripe tomatos. The only thing he did not really get was that why were they looking at him and then looking down at the ground. Could they like him? 'Nah. Sakura-chan likes Sasuke and Hinata well she is always like that.' Naruto thought.  
  
Naruto then proceeded to talk the matter over with Gaara.  
  
'Gaara says ok and you can join us in the mission. But you are under no circumstances to interfere in the mission in any way what so ever. Got it?" said Naruto.  
  
Everyone nodded everyone except Sasuke and Chuichi's team. Sasuke looked like he was struggling within himself; Naruto and Gaara knew that this was the first step in changing Sasuke. Chuichi and his team on the other hand were just being their regular idiotic selves. Gaara made a note mentally to teach them a lesson for constantly pissing him and insulting Naruto. In the past 6 months Gaara had become extremely protective of Naruto. He thought of himself as Naruto's older brother. He understood Naruto and he knew that Naruto had a tough life and he owed Naruto for changing him. He also knew Itachi felt the same way about Naruto although he never showed it.  
  
Soon after everyone left their belongings and took off to look for the sound Nins that Naruto and Gaara were supposed to kill. Everyone was still having trouble picturing Naruto killing someone. It just was not right. But all their questions and doubts were soon going to be answered. 


	20. 20

I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.  
  
Pairings: Naruto x Sakura x Naruto x Hinata x Naruto and others  
  
Info: This story follows after Sasuke left leaf to join Orochimaru. Naruto and gang manage to get him back and I'm taking it from there.  
  
English is not my first language; please inform me if there are any mistakes I'll correct them.  
  
NOTE: in this fic I made it as Shikamaru never passed the chunnin test.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
AN: Sorry everyone. I wanted to post more but this is what happens when you forget to pay your internet bill. So I'm really sorry for the delay.  
  
Ok. Regarding the Sasuke retrieval mission, here is how it goes in my story. Out of the sound 5 only Tayuya and Kimimaro survived the fight. Gaara was never in it. The reason I'm telling you guys this now is because in this chapter the 2 of them are going to make and appearance. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Q&A/Suggestions:  
  
Q: Why did I make Sakura fall in love with Naruto so quickly? A: Ok in this story Sakura has been in love with Naruto for sometime but she did not realize it. In coming chapters I will go deeper into their relationship and all will be explained.  
  
Q: You forgot that Gaara's sand protects him automatically. A: No I did not. Read the fic properly before accusing me of that.  
  
Q: In the story are you ever gonna make Naruto use his sexy no jutsu? A: Yes I will at some point.  
  
Q: I was wondering if you were going to get Gaara involved with anyone. A: Yes. I'm matching him up with Tenten.  
  
Q: Could you please finish the job and get the emotional cripple killed off? (Meaning Sasuke) A: Sorry but I have no plans to kill Sasuke at the moment. I want to make him suffer first. :)  
  
Q: How strong are Naruto and Gaara now? Lower Jounin, Jounin, Upper Jounin, or Lower Sennin? A: OK this is how I see the level in Naruto. I'm sorry if you feel if its wrong but I feel this is how it is.  
  
1: Genin 2: Chunnin (Like Iruka) 3: Special/Elite Chunnin (like those who judged the chunnin exams) 4: Jounin 5: Special/Elite jounin (like Kakashi, Ibiki, Gai, and Anko) 6: Sennin/Sannin (I'm not sure which is the right word) 7: Hokage.  
  
Now as for Anbu's and Hunter-nins they are at jounin level but below elite jounin. As you might have seen they take orders from Anko and other jounins in the manga. Plus they are weaker then the jounins.  
  
Naruto and Gaara's power right now could match up to a regular jounin without their demon power. When they use their demon power they are well above the level of the elite jounin but border lining the Sennin/Sannin. As for Itachi he is at the level of the Sennin/Sannin.  
  
Q: Are you going to do a flash back on how Naruto and Gaara save Miyuki? A: Yes I will do a flashback. It will be most likely after the current mission is over.  
  
Q: Who will get Naruto in the end...Hinata or Sakura? A: Ok this is a bit tricky. Most likely I will have Naruto get both of the girls (I mean common he deserves it). But if you guys don't agree to it then I will only out him with one of them so it's up to you guys.  
  
Q: But it could the chapters be a little longer though? A: Sorry but I can't really make the chapter long. I'm writing this fic as it goes; I do not have any guidelines or a storyline I follow. All the chapters I post are written on the spot and posted but I will try to make the chapters longer.  
  
Q: Is Chuichi the fat guy or an original character? A: He is an original character.  
  
Q: When are you going to bring Itachi back in? A: I will bring him back soon. Most likely in the next 3-4 chapters.  
  
Q: Does Kimimaro have that illness or did you cure him of it? A: I'm not too sure yet. I still have not decided as to what I'm going to do with him at the moment.  
  
Suggestion: Please don't OVER Downplay Naruto's power. I won't over downplay their power. They will only hide they power if they feel it's needed.  
  
Suggestion: I would caution you against making Naruto and Gaara TOO powerful.  
  
They are not too powerful at the moment they have limits.  
  
Suggestion: If you are going to make them so strong, I hope you will include opponents later that are equal to their abilities.  
  
But even if I make them powerful I will make sure they have good and strong enemies. That's why at the beginning of the fic I made Tsunade mention that the Akatsuki have members stronger than even Itachi.  
  
Lastly I would like to thank you for all your support for this fic. Please feel free to ask me any question and I will do my best to answer them.  
  
BTW Please read my other fic and tell me what you think. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Chapter 20  
  
It took Naruto and Gaara about an hour before they found the sound-nins they were supposed to kill. But what surprised Naruto was that Kimimaro and Tayuya were also in the group. The sound group consisted of five people including Tayuya and Kimimaro; they were obviously the new sound five seeing as the old members were dead.  
  
Naruto signaled the rest of the genins to stop in a clearing about a hundred meters where the sound-nins were, they were discussing some plan to force the earth country lord to comply with them. Naruto knew they did not have long before they were discovered; granted Naruto and Gaara could hide their chakra signatures very well and would not be detected unless they were within a few meters of the enemy, but now he had to consider the rest of the genins with them.  
  
"Ok Gaara and I will engage them in a few moments. I do not want any of you to interfere in this fight. Unless the fight is brought to you then you can defend your selves. Is that understood?" asked Naruto.  
  
"Heh you can clearly see that you are outnumbered if you fight them. You need our help, so stop trying to act strong and return to being the dead last that you really are." Replied Chuichi.  
  
"I will tell you this once. Right now we are on a mission and I don't want to deal with you at the moment. If you breath in the wrong direction when Naruto and I are fighting I promise you that will be the last thing you ever do." Gaara said while projecting a small amount of killing intention towards Chuichi. Chuichi just paled and kept quiet. However that was the least of their problems. The moment Gaara projected his killing aura the sound-nins detected them, so doing the only thing they could Naruto and Gaara rushed forward to meet their opponents.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"Konoha shinobi's. What are you doing here?" asked a female sound-nin.  
  
"We are under orders to kill you for acts of war against Konoha." Replied Naruto.  
  
3 of the sound-nins just laughed while Tayuya and Kimimaro looked at Naruto with a calculating look trying to judge how strong he had become. Both of them still remembered the fight they had when Naruto and his team came to rescue Sasuke. They still did not know what to make of Gaara as the not seen him before. The remaining sound-nins were still laughing at the thought of Konoha sending 2 kids to assassinate them.  
  
"SHUT-UP!! Do not under estimate them. One wrong move and you will end up dead." Yelled Kimimaro.  
  
The moment those words came out of his mouth 15 shadow clones of Naruto were already charging towards the 3 sound-nins while the real Gaara and Naruto attacked the 2 senior fighters. The shadow clones Naruto had created were enough to hold the 3 sound-nins for the time being.  
  
"What's your name?" Tayuya asked Gaara.  
  
"Gaara of the desert"  
  
Tayuya and Kimimaro's eyes widened in recognition.  
  
"The son of the dead Kazekage and holder of the demon Shukaku also one time allies of the sound. Why did you turn on Orochimaru-sama?"  
  
"He was a fool who tried to use the sand, and granted the sand and my father paid for their stupidity. I never wanted to be a part of that mission. And as for you question as to why turned on the snake. The answer is simple. I am not of the sand anymore. I am of the leaf." Replied Gaara while pulling out and tying his leaf head protector around his left arm.  
  
Kimimaro was furious. Now only had Gaara insulted Orochimaru but he had the nerve to join the leaf. In an act of blind fury, Kimimaro pulled out his bone sword from his body and dashed towards Gaara. Tayuya seeing that Naruto was distracted used her chance and disappeared and reappeared behind Naruto with a kunai in hand. Naruto managed to turn around and parry the attack just in time with his own kunai. He quickly jumped away to put some distance between him and Tayuya before he began to do some hand seals. Tayuya did not recognize the technique Naruto was trying to do so she started to pull her chakra together to block whatever Naruto was trying to do.  
  
"Forbidden Fire technique! Dance of the dead flames!" Yelled Naruto as he finished his hand seals.  
  
What Tayuya saw shook her to her core. The moment Naruto finished his hand seals his whole body was covered in a bright blue flame, but what was more shocking was that Naruto appeared unharmed from the technique, but the thing that scared her most was the fact that even though he was covered in blue flames his eyes were shining a bright red through the flames. The only people who made her this scared were Kimimaro, Kabuto and Orochimaru himself.  
  
She quickly gathered herself and began her own set of hand seals. But before she could finish she saw that Naruto instead of attacking her turned towards the other 3 sound-nins. He began attacking the 3 like he was possessed by a demon. If only she knew how true it was.  
  
"FLASHBACK"  
  
Naruto was looking up at the Kyubi inside his body. This has been a regular thing since the Kyubi agreed to help Naruto. Naruto now was able to communicate with the Kyubi on a regular basis if needed to. Although the Kyubi could just send Naruto the images and lessons to Naruto as a vision he sometimes needed Naruto to come inside of himself to learn some techniques.  
  
"Oi kid. Today you're going to learn a technique which had considered to been lost for decades. You should feel privileged that I'm taking time to teach your sorry ass. You better be great full" Said Kyubi with an arrogant voice.  
  
"Heh you stupid fox, the only time I'll ever be great full to you is when you roll over and die like a good dog. And besides I'm sure the technique your gonna teach me is so useless that my sexy no jutsu would beat it." Replied Naruto sarcastically.  
  
It had become a game between the 2 of them to see who could insult each other the most. Naruto knew that all the techniques the Kyubi thought him were priceless but that did not mean he had to be nice to the stupid fox. And Kyubi on the other hand like to push Naruto's buttons and grew fond of the snide remarks of the boy. Not that he would ever admit it of course.  
  
"Ok the technique is called the dance of the dead flames. Before it became a lost technique most shinobi's considered it a forbidden technique as it was a very dangerous and dark jutsu. Only those with extreme chakra could use this technique. The reason most shinobi's considered this technique is because to use it you must actually sign a blood contract with lower level demons or spirits. When you succeed in doing this and use the jutsu you temporarily give you body to the demon or spirit to control during the fight. The spirit takes the form of a flame which engulfs your body and it will proceed to rip apart anything that stands in its way. Like I said it not only takes a lot of chakra but also it takes a lot of mind control. If the person cannot control the demon or spirit he will be overcome by it and continue on its rampage until the user duns of chakra or the will to live which usually does not take long. You however do not need to worry about the contract or the demon taking over as I'm residing inside of you. Now before I send you the hand seals do you have any questions?" asked the Kyubi with a growl.  
  
"Yeah what do you mean I don't need to worry about the demon." Asked Naruto.  
  
"Are you stupid or are you an idiot? Asked Kyubi.  
  
"I'm an id.....hey!!!" yelled Naruto.  
  
The Kyubi just grunted an amused laugh before answering.  
  
"You fool! I'm one of the lords of the underworld. Do you actually think that those low level demons and spirits could go against me? And moreover now that I'm sealed inside of you they will recognize you as me when you summon them. Can you understand that little thing you call a brain in your thick skull!" Asked the Kyubi.  
  
Naruto just nodded at he realized the meaning of the Kyubi's words. Soon his mind was flooded with the images of the hand seal. It took Naruto almost 2 weeks to learn the technique perfectly.  
  
"END OF FLASHBACK"  
  
Sakura Hinata and the rest of the genins just watched in awe as Naruto ripped through the 3 sound-nins. To the 2 girls he was a vision of violent beauty. It was as if Naruto was dancing rather than fighting, never mind that he was covered in flames and throwing away the attacks and jutsu's coming towards him with a sadistic smile his movements were fluid and light like he was not thinking as to what he was doing and each blow he dealt to the enemy sipped through their skin like a hot knife through butter making sizzling sounds. They knew that it was wrong to think that way but they could not help themselves from the thoughts.  
  
The enemy was trying their best to fend off Naruto but it was a futile attempt. They tried to activate their curse seal but they were unable to as most of their chakra was being depleted at an alarming rate by trying to stay alive. They had never felt a fear of dying before this granted they were not as strong as the previous sound 4 but they could hold their ground in a battle, but today the battle was lost and so was their lives. Before the 3 of them took their last breath they heard a faint whisper coming from Naruto.  
  
"I'm sorry..."  
  
With that 3 of the 5 sound-nins gave their life.  
  
Tayuya could not believe what she had just witnessed, here a mere boy, a genin no less had taken out 3 jounin level shinobi's, although they were not exceptional they should not have been killed so easily. Only one thought was running through her mind other than staying alive.  
  
'Who is this boy?'  
  
Tayuya immediately took her chance as she saw Naruto undoing the jutsu and taking some time to cool off. She took out her flute and did her summoning jutsu. (An: sorry I don't know the name) instantly 3 of her huge summons stood in front of her.  
  
All the genins shivered at the evil chakra that projected from the 3 summons. They all felt that Naruto needed help as he just used a lot of chakra in his previous jutsu, but looking at him they realized that he was not even the tiniest bit scared. In fact he looked happy that someone was able to give him a good fight. Tayuya played a eerie tune and the 3 summons charged towards a standing Naruto. 


	21. 21

I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.  
  
Pairings: Naruto x Sakura x Naruto x Hinata x Naruto and others  
  
Info: This story follows after Sasuke left leaf to join Orochimaru. Naruto and gang manage to get him back and I'm taking it from there.  
  
English is not my first language; please inform me if there are any mistakes I'll correct them.  
  
NOTE: in this fic I made it as Shikamaru never passed the chunnin test.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
AN: Sorry everyone. I wanted to post more but this is what happens when you forget to pay your internet bill. So I'm really sorry for the delay.  
  
Ok. Regarding the Sasuke retrieval mission, here is how it goes in my story. Out of the sound 5 only Tayuya and Kimimaro survived the fight. Gaara was never in it. The reason I'm telling you guys this now is because in this chapter the 2 of them are going to make and appearance. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Gaara was enjoying his fight with Kimimaro; he was enjoying it for 2 reasons. The first is because Kimimaro was strong the second is because he was gruesome and had a sweet spot for blood like himself. After training with Itachi and Naruto and after Shukaku was sealed he Gaara had changed immensely, he was no longer a cold blooded monster with an unnatural thirst for blood. He was now a fully trained shinobi with a thirst for blood. Kimimaro was still trying to get past Gaara's sand shield with his bone sword but it was getting him no where every time he destroyed his sand shield a new laver appears almost immediately behind the destroyed one, and what was more infuriating was the fact that he the strongest of the sand 5 was not able to injure the sand brat, Gaara was just standing there like there like he had nothing better to do. So far the only time Gaara moved was at the beginning of the fight when he tried to attack Kimimaro with a kunai but the attack was stopped but multiple bones protruding from all over his body. Gaara retreated from the attack and although he could have easily broken through Kimimaro's defense, he decided to back away for awhile to observe Kimimaro's full ability.  
  
Kimimaro's was confident that he could beat the sand brat, after all he was one of Orochimaru-sama's most trusted shinobi, his confidence was also boosted after observing that Gaara backed away after being stopped by his defense. Kimimaro knew that he had to complete this mission without any glitches; he did not have much longer to live as he was dying from his bloodline ability. His only hope was that he could show Orochimaru-sama he was still useful and that Orochimaru-sama would use one of his forbidden jutsu's to heal him. He knew it was a long shot but he was not ready to leave this world. He wanted to be by his mentor's side when he destroyed the leaf village, and the only thing standing in his way was the brat in front of him.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- All the genins just watched in horror as Tayuya's summons were charging towards Naruto. Shikamaru was trembling as he clearly remembered what those summons were capable of doing. Everyone was jus about to run in and help Naruto when they heard Naruto say in a gruff voice.  
  
"Stop and return to Orochimaru I don't want to kill you"  
  
Tayuya did not listen instead she made her summons charge forward with even more ferocity.  
  
"I see. Very well.....BLOOD WAVE!!" yelled Naruto.  
  
Immediately Naruto's red nine tail shield formed a huge protective barrier around him while forcing Tayuya's summons to stay at bay. Tayuya was shocked to see the powerful shield around Naruto but she continued to attack him. Meanwhile Naruto was contemplating what to do to Tayuya's summons, at first he wanted to summon one of his foxes to take care of it but he decided against it as he wanted to keep it a trump card, so he did the only other thing he could he used his toad summon. With a final burst of chakra for his blood wave he pushed back Tayuya and her summons to buy him enough time to perform the summoning.  
  
The rest of the genins were just watching the scene without missing a beat, everyone wanted to see what Naruto would do in this situation, and soon all their question were answered when they heard Naruto yell.  
  
"Kuchiyose no jutsu" (an:spelling?)  
  
Everyone's eyes bulged out when they saw a 20 story toad with Naruto standing on his head appear in front of them.  
  
"Oi Naruto why the hell did you summon me here?!!" Asked Gamabunta.  
  
"Eh boss toad. Sorry I guess I used too much chakra in the summoning. I was trying to summon Gamasuma." Answered Naruto.  
  
"You dumb brat. You're the only one I know who dares to summon the great Gamabunta for every trivial matter you get into. So what's the problem since I'm already here I'll take care of it."  
  
"Ah you see those 3 freaks down there? They are that girls summons and I need you to destroy them." Answered Naruto.  
  
"Ha ha ha. Those 3 weaklings what a joke. Anyway where's Gaara?"  
  
"He's over there fighting that freak."  
  
Tayuya and Kimimaro could not believe that Naruto had the nerve to ignore them in a middle of a fight but before they could do anything Gamabunta shot his tongue out and grabbed Gaara and put him on his head beside Naruto.  
  
"Naruto why did you summon Gamabunta? You should be able to finish off that girl with ease." Asked Gaara.  
  
"Aaa you see...Aahhhh forget it. Let's just finish this mission already".  
  
Gamabunta told Naruto and Gaara to hang on as he sensed that Kimimaro was performing his own summoning. Before any of them could stop him a huge skeleton of a elephant stood in front of them. 


	22. 22

I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.  
  
Pairings: Naruto x Sakura x Naruto x Hinata x Naruto and others  
  
Info: This story follows after Sasuke left leaf to join Orochimaru. Naruto and gang manage to get him back and I'm taking it from there.  
  
English is not my first language; please inform me if there are any mistakes I'll correct them.  
  
NOTE: in this fic I made it as Shikamaru never passed the chunnin test.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
Ok. Regarding the Sasuke retrieval mission, here is how it goes in my story. Out of the sound 5 only Tayuya and Kimimaro survived the fight. Gaara was never in it. The reason I'm telling you guys this now is because in this chapter the 2 of them are going to make and appearance. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Naruto just stood on top of Gamabunta speechless.  
  
"Oi! Oi! Of all the things you could have summoned you had to summon a huge pile of dog bones." Yelled Naruto towards Kimimaro.  
  
Everyone present there just sweat dropped at his exclamation.  
  
"Hey Naruto don't underestimate that bag of bones it might not look like much but it's strong." Said Gamabunta while Gaara just nodded.  
  
"Heh strong my ass. After I finish it off I'll take a piece for Kiba's dog." Said Naruto while Akamaru gave a bark of approval from the side lines.  
  
Tayuya watched Kimimaro while standing beside him on top of Madoka. Madoka was the sacred summon of Kimimaro's clan. She had only seen him use it twice before in a fight and one was when he fought with Orochimaru-sama. For Kimimaro to summon Madoka now must mean that the 2 brats were a force to be feared of. She quickly focused her chakra below her feet to stay on top of Madoka. She could feel Kimimaro's anger of being ridiculed by Naruto. Boy were they going to pay. Little did she know how wrong she was.  
  
Everyone on the side lines were watching with awed expressions as most of them had never seen such a battle before. The only ones who perhaps had seen such battles were Kankuro, Temari and Sasuke. Everyone was silently waiting to see what Naruto and Gaara would do as they could feel the power radiating from the skeleton, everyone that is except Sasuke. He was still finding it had to believe that someone like Naruto could become so strong and so skilled, someone like Gaara he could understand but Naruto?. He did not want to admit it but he was no where near Naruto's level now. Not by a long shot. Vision of Naruto's words kept playing in his head over and over again "Change your attitude and I'll help you gain the strength you need." Sasuke finally gave in to the change that was taking place within him. He was slowly starting to understand what Naruto was trying to say. And for the first time in a while he felt that he had a true chance of being strong without being a burden like he had before.  
  
Naruto decided to make the first move in order to judge how strong the summon was.  
  
"Hey frog boss gimme some oil!" yelled Naruto.  
  
Gamabunta obliged and shot a huge stream of flammable oil out of his mouth while Naruto shot a stream of fire out of his mouth. Kimimaro looked surprised for a moment before he smirked and did a few hand seals before slamming his palm on the head of Madoka and yelling.  
  
"MADOKA!! Wail of the crescent moon!"  
  
The moment the words left Kimimaro's mouth the tusks of the elephant shot out of the skeleton like a boomerang. It headed straight towards the oncoming inferno that Naruto caused. But before it touched the flames the tusks shot up to the air and started spinning madly and to everyone's surprise the flames followed the wild tusks like a magnet. And the tusks right now were heading straight towards Naruto, Gaara and Gamabunta.  
  
"Shit! Hey boss we need some airtime now!" yelled Naruto.  
  
Gamabunta just grunted a response before he shot up towards the sky like a bullet. The force of the jump was enough to put the fire out. But before they could react they found Kimimaro doing another set of hand seals while placing his hand on top of Madoka's head.  
  
"Vines of the scourge!" yelled Kimimaro.  
  
The moment Gamabunta touched down to the ground he found himself unable to move as both his front and back feet were being held down by bones coming out of the ground. Naruto and Gaara were trying to find out what the hell Kimimaro did while Gamabunta struggled to free himself from the stupid bones.  
  
Gaara then spotted the skeleton's trunk embedded on the ground while Kimimaro was doing another set of hand seals, most likely to finish of the fight. Gaara them informed Naruto as to what was happening and they both agreed on one solution. Take the fight personally to Kimimaro.  
  
"Hey boss. The moment your free do your thing and finish off the skeleton. Gaara and I will take out the freak. Ok?" Naruto whispered to Gamabunta.  
  
"Heh kid just get this stupid toothpicks off me and I'll show you what the great boss of the toads is capable of doing."  
  
Naruto just gave his trade mark foxy grin. While he began to make his move. He nodded to Gaara who immediately took of to the ground towards Kimimaro with Naruto hiding in his shadow.  
  
"Desert tsunami!" said Gaara in a cold voice.  
  
Tayuya and Kimimaro's eyed widened as they witnessed a huge wave of sand towering over 20 stories head towards them. Without any choice they broke of the jutsu holding Gamabunta while they used Madoka to disperse of the oncoming onslaught. That was their fatal mistake.  
  
The moment the sand dispersed they were greeted with the sight of Gamabunta's katana heading towards the 2 of them. Without any further option they jumped of Madoka to avoid being sliced into 2, Gamabunta ignored them and slammed himself into Madoka while driving the katana into its eyeless eye socket. The beast made a sound while Gamabunta supposed was a scream, but without any vocal cords it was hard to be certain. So just to make sure it was indeed a scream Gamabunta took the liberty of twisting the sword shattering the left side of the skeleton's face.  
  
An unearthly howl broke through the battle field while Gamabunta just smirked and continued his attack.  
  
Tayuya and Kimimaro were unable to believe what was happening in front of them Madoka was being trashed to the ground and without Kimimaro to summon its jutsu's Madoka was a sitting duck.  
  
"Hey hey forgot about us?" asked Naruto as he appeared beside Kimimaro.  
  
Kimimaro spun around just in time to avoid Naruto's chakra enhanced kick. Tayuya was about to interfere but she found herself being quickly wrapped in Gaara's sand.  
  
"Do not interfere Naruto said not to kill you, so do not force Me." Said Gaara while he too joined the fray.  
  
Kimimaro was having a tough time dealing with Naruto and Gaara. He expected Naruto to know taijutsu but not Gaara, as he heard that Gaara only relied on his sand to do his attacks for him.  
  
"Their taijutsu is almost as good as mine" whispered Lee to the group of genin.  
  
Everyone could just blink at him and Gaara and they never expected to hear that or see Gaara performing taijutsu.  
  
"But it's different from the type of fighting I have seen. I have never seen this style of fighting before, it's like they is no defense only offence." Said Lee further.  
  
"What do you mean no defense only offence?" asked Neji. Everyone turned towards lee for an answer while the fight continued.  
  
"I mean just look at their movement. It's extremely fluid and agile. It's not like regular taijutsu of the Konoha style taijutsu. And they are not blocking any of Kimimaro's attacks, they receive it and use its energy and force to return the hits. Look! Look!! See that hit? Naruto-kun took the kick straight in his back, but instead of jumping or blocking he took it and used the force of the kick to perform a cartwheel and kicking Kimimaro's face. I mean it's unbelievable. Whoever thought Naruto-kun and Gaara-san must have been a master of taijutsu. I wonder if Naruto-kun will teach me if I ask him. " Explained lee to the awed group of genins.  
  
Naruto was getting tired of fighting Kimimaro as all his attacks were being blocked by his stupid bones. So he decided to end it.  
  
"Hey Gaara lets finish this. I'm getting hungry."  
  
Gaara just nodded and jumped away performing some hand seals.  
  
"You stupid brats, I'll kill you for your insolence!!" yelled Kimimaro.  
  
"Heh not if we kill you first!" yelled Naruto.  
  
Before Kimimaro could reach spikes of sand impaled him all over his body.  
  
"Uagghh!!.Wh..what is this!" yelled Kimimaro while blood splattered from his mouth.  
  
"Spikes of Shukaku." Said Gaara like it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
"Now to end this. Rasengan!!" yelled Naruto as he charged towards the immobilized Kimimaro.  
  
Kimimaro and Tayuya could only watch in horror as Naruto slammed his palm containing the rasengan on Kimimaro's face. Blood, brains and bones splattered everywhere before Kimimaro's body fell lifeless.  
  
Naruto then turned to Tayuya while Gaara's sand started to eat up all the blood oozing out of Kimimaro's headless body.  
  
Tayuya could only shiver in fear as Naruto approached her.  
  
"Look I don't want to kill you. I sensed that you don't really have any evil intentions within you. So most likely you were just following orders before. Now go back to the snake face and tell him what happened. And make sure you tell him that it was Konoha's shinobi's who did this and that we are coming for him soon. Understand?  
  
Tayuya could only nod as Naruto waved her off. She immediately took off while thinking about what Naruto said to her. "I sensed that you don't really have any evil intentions within you. So most likely you were just following orders before". What did he mean? 


	23. 23

I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.  
  
Pairings: Naruto x Sakura x Naruto x Hinata x Naruto and others  
  
Info: This story follows after Sasuke left leaf to join Orochimaru. Naruto and gang manage to get him back and I'm taking it from there.  
  
English is not my first language; please inform me if there are any mistakes I'll correct them.  
  
NOTE: in this fic I made it as Shikamaru never passed the chunnin test.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Every present could only stare in shock and awe at Naruto and Gaara after their fight with the sound nins. Everyone was finally starting to understand why Tsunade gave the mission to the 2 genins...if one could call them that. The only ones who had a hard time actually accepting the fact was Chuichi and to a smaller extent Sasuke. He was slowly starting to understand what Naruto was trying to say to him. Power come from hard work and friendship is a form of power.

Chuichi on the on the other hand was pissed that someone who was considered to be dead last back at their academy days was now easily at the level of a jounin level shinobi.

'I can't believe that the dead last could be sp strong...what the hell did he do? Godammit! I'll show everyone that once a dead last, always a dead last." Vowed Chuichi.

"So is everyone ready to leave?" asked Naruto to the rest of the genins.

Everyone just nodded while Chuichi just glared at Naruto. Naruto was oblivious to this but the rest of the genins including Gaara saw this and made the decision to plummel him to the ground if he ever law a finger on Naruto.

Yoheii the journey back to Lord Yoheii's mansion was uneventful except for the question everyone asked Naruto and Gaara about the fight.

One they reached the mansion Lord Yoheii greeted them warmly and told them to stay for dinner before they started their journey back home to Konoha

"So Naruto, Gaara I trust that the mission went well?" asked Lord Yoheii.

"Hell yeah!! We kicked butt, that will show them not to mess with Konoha!" answered an exited Naruto while Gaara just nodded.

"Good, good anyway we'll start eating when Miyuki gets here. She was very exited when I told her the 2 of you were here, and she said she was going to look her best before she came down." Said Lord Yoheii.

The moment Miyuki's name came on Sakura's and Hinata's ears perked up immediately while eying Naruto for his reaction.

"Huh Miyuki-chan is coming here? Alright!!" yelled Naruto happily. Gaara just gave a small smile as an answer.

'Miyuki-chan!!! Naruto how dare you call some girl "chan" other than me!!" thought Sakura and Hinata at the same time.

Soon the dining room entrance opened and a servant announced that miyuki had arrived. Naruto and Gaara immediately stood up and started moving to great miyuki. All the genins stood gaping like fishes as they saw miyuki. And true as Naruto had said she was very beautiful, but what shocked them was that miyuki was in a wheelchair and her legs were not moving as she pushed herself towards Naruto and Gaara.

"Naruto-niichan! Gaara-niichan!" Yelled Miyuki.

Naruto immediately ran towards miyuki and engulfed her in a hug while Gaara stroked her hair and started pushing her wheelchair to the dining table.

Everyone was still staring in shock, as they could not believe that the daughter of Earth country's Lord was in a wheelchair. But the ones who were affected the most with Miyuki's arrival were Sakura and Hinata, as they were jealous of the relationship that Naruto had with Miyuki.

Once everyone was seated Miyuki looked around and studied everyone. She might have been disabled but she was very smart and observant, and she wanted to know what kind of people her 2 brothers had for friends, whether all those present were worthy of being considered her "brothers" friends. And from what she saw, she concluded that all of them except for a select few were able to be considered true friends. But for the select few like Chuichi and his team and Sasuke they might need a little prodding in the right direction.

Miyuki also made a mental note to talk with Sakura, Hinata and Tenten about their feelings for her brothers, Now she could not have her future sisters-in-law hiding their feelings from their loved ones now could she, after all everyone could see that these 3 girls were eying her brothers but the 2 dunces could not see it for themselves.

"Hey everyone this is miyuki! She's the daughter of Yoheii-sama."

Everyone soon introduced themselves and the feast was soon in full swing. After a while the topic of how miyuki came to know about Gaara and Naruto and why she called them her brothers arose.

"Well you see I was born this way and my mother dies giving birth to me. As you can see I have never had the need for anything as my father provided me with everything I could ever need. But even though I had material possessions I never really had the freedom to do anything for my self or had the freedom to even go out on my own. So one day I decided to screw everything and sneak out of the manor to explore the area on my own. I managed to do just that and I was having real fun. But when I was just about ready to go home I was kidnapped by a bunch of missing-nin bandits who were planning to kidnap me for ransom, and by being out there without any protection I had just made it easier for them." Miyuki paused as if trying to push down a memory while Naruto and Gaara immediately went beside her and comforted her.

"Miyuki you don't have to do this." Said Naruto in a voice barely above a whisper.

"It's ok Naruto-niichan I want t do it." Said miyuki reassuring Naruto.

After they caught me I just expected them to ask for some ransom and let me go, but they had other plans. They tried to force themselves on me and I started screaming but before they could do anything Naruto and Gaara-niichan found me. They were in the area for a mission and they heard my screaming so they came to see what was going on. Once they realized what was going one they took action. Naruto-nii managed to carry me away while Gaara-nii stalled the bandits. Once we were in the city limits my father's bodyguards and shinobi's found us and took me to my father. And the moment I was safe that was when I saw how powerful my brother's were they went berserk and killed all the bandits before my father's people could do the job. But that was one hell of a fight, the 2 of them ended up destroying the buildings in the surrounding area. And from that day on I have declared them as my brother's" Explained miyuki with a smile.

'Wow Naruto-kun you're so amazing. I just wish I could tell you how I feel about you. I know Sakura-chan also like s you now, and I know that I won't stand a chance if she tells you how she feel's about you." Hinata thought with a sigh.

'Naruto I'm sorry that I ever doubted your relationship with miyuki. But don't worry I'll make it up to you soon enough." Thought Sakura.

'Gaara-san I knew I made the right choice when I chose you. I used to think that you were just a cold blooded killer but you just proved that I made the perfect choice.' Tenten thought with a blush.

"Chuichi-san can I speak to you for a moment, Sasuke-san you too." Called Miyuki.

The 2 of them immediately followed the wheelchair bound miyuki to the gardens outside.

"Chuichi-san the reason I called you here is to give you a warning. Do not go against my brother. I can promise you that won't live to regret it." Said miyuki with a cold voice.

"What how dare you threaten me. That dead last will never amount to anything and I'm just reminding him of his place. And I'm warning you don't ever threaten me ever agai...Oof!! "Before the words could leave Chuichi's mouth he was pressed down to the ground by 5 jounins belonging to Yoheii-sama.

"Chuichi-san I advise you to never speak that way to my daughter again if you value your life. I can have you killed right now and it would be of little consequence to me or my country. And as for your issues with Naruto I suggest the same thing, I have come to consider Naruto and Gaara as my own and I will not have some no good second rate shinobi punk insult those that I hold dear. If you continue this behavior I will take action and you age can be dammed. I wonder how Konoha and your parents will react to know that you have made the entire earth country your enemy because of your stupidity." Said Yoheii.

Chuichi visibly paled with that statement before he got up and ran away to the rest of his team inside the manor.

Sasuke was wondering as to what miyuki would have to say to him after that little spectacle she just pulled.

"Sasuke-san the reason I called you here is because I know what has been going on in your life. And although you have had it tough it is nothing compare to what both my brothers have been through in their life. So that does not give you a reason to be as pain to everyone around you. Naruto-niichan told me that he offered you his hand in friendship and in training, I suggest you accept it. Do not take the easy way out of everything." With that Sasuke left and she had her servants call the 3 people she needed to talk to the most about her brother.

"Hello Sakura-san, Hinata-san, Tenten-san." She greeted the 3 nervous girls.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok some people asked me as to why I was bashing Chuichi's character. Well I just wanted someone new other that Sasuke to bash so I came up with Chuichi. Don't worry he won't be playing a big part in this fic; he is just a crash dummy for the fic. And you most probably won't be seeing him after the exams.


End file.
